


Um Livro

by Jubbles



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: ALWAYS RESEARCH, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Metafiction, Trust Issues, Witchcraft done wrong, fictional characters, supportive friends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles
Summary: Parece tolice para muitos, mas para mim é quase ou tão importante quanto sangue. Para mim, aqueles livros são vida. ... Os sentimentos que preciso suprimir sempre me são passados, se fazem sentir enquanto eu leio um romance. Mal x Rae
Relationships: Malchior/Raven (DCU)





	1. Um encontro especial e estranho

# Um encontro especial e estranho:

Não é que eu seja tímida ou um tédio a ser tolerado quando estou junto de alguém. As pessoas poderiam se surpreender pelo vasto conhecimento que possuo se apenas _tentassem_ conversar comigo. Mas os humanos são tão ignorantes. Mal agüentam sequer olhar para mim, quanto mais iniciar uma conversa que alcance meu nível, deixam-me espantada com sua estupidez. Por isso nem lhes dou mais importância, se eles me acham uma aberração, que seja, eu sou e serei, mas não preciso me humilhar na frente de um bando de macacos que mal sabem sua própria história.

Nem meus próprios companheiros conseguem me animar. Eles são ótimos, perfeitos, mas não para mim. Me socializar com outras pessoas simplesmente perdeu o atrativo, toda a esperança que tinha de poder conversar sobre diversos tipos de conhecimento antigo e novo escapou. Preferia ficar longe de todos, acho que tanto tempo isolada me deixou acostumada.

Meu quarto é meu único refúgio, o único lugar em que eu realmente me sinto calma, confortável, _normal_. Ele é meu e eu consigo penetrar nos confins da minha alma, e nas brumas de meu pensamento ali. Naquele recinto me permito sentir uma das poucas coisas que me divertem, quando toco num de meus livros e deixo meus olhos o analisarem, acariciando lentamente o objeto que me proporcionava tanto prazer. Não posso deixar que meus lábios não formem um sorriso ao entrar naqueles mundos misteriosos, tão belos e horrorizantes ao mesmo.

Aquelas histórias incríveis de personagens fortes e seus destinos inexoráveis. Achava incrível como os autores podiam se despir em um simples pedaço de papel, e como o sentimento que ali colocaram pôde sobreviver tantos anos no papel sujeito ao tempo. Maravilhava-me com os gestos daqueles seres, e mesmo já tendo uma bagagem literária grande o suficiente para conseguir prever a ação seguinte, me surpreendia com o desfecho da trama e podia passar horas, dias ou mesmo semanas trancafiada no meu santuário apenas para saber o final do livro.

Parece tolice para muitos, mas para mim é quase ou tão importante quanto sangue. Para mim, aqueles livros são vida. As condições de minha existência me impedem de ser ingênua e alegre como Estelar, ou boba e feliz como Mutano; queria poder ser corajosa e decidida como Robin, ou calma e sempre determinada como Ciborgue. Mas não sou, não posso, e todos os sentimentos que preciso suprimir sempre me são passados, se fazem sentir enquanto eu leio um romance.

Pelos deuses, não pensem que sou como aquelas garotinhas mimadas que vivem à espera de seu príncipe encantado montado num belo garanhão branco, passando detalhe por detalhe toda a sua vida para quando ele chegar. Deuses!, tenho pena dessas meninas, elas me irritam. Quando eu digo um romance, falo de um livro geralmente extenso, com muitos personagens, de caráter fictício ou não, muitos tramas se desenrolando ao virar de uma página. É incrivelmente emocionante.

Verdade que nunca poderei sentir, realmente _sentir_ , o abraço forte que a princesa recebe de seu amado, ou os beijos ardentes e por pouco controlados, do herói em sua amada. Talvez nunca poderei vir a sentir o peso da culpa de algum pensador, ou a faca nas costas de uma traição, sei o que são e posso imagina-los, mas as única emoções que realmente conheço e controlo são a raiva e o medo (apesar de nunca admiti-lo na frente de alguém), e por isso consigo sentir a excitação do cavaleiro na luta, o perigo o espreitando perto.

Foi assim naquele dia. Um dia como qualquer outro: depois de uma discussão sobre meu jeito de ser, meu quarto me oferece descanso e um romance me atrai. Cansada como estava falo com o velho e grande livro que se tornara meu novo entretenimento. Não o abri, apenas queria confessar um pouco de meus sentimentos ao invés de ler os de outros. O que eu não esperava, no entanto, era que ele me respondesse.

Eu, Ravena, a titã misteriosa falara com um livro e ele tinha respondido. A voz era grave e parecia um tanto cansada com o esforço da fala, o suspiro que eu achava que tinha ouvido era tão fraco que julguei estar imaginando coisas, mas de novo, a mesma voz masculina preencheu meu quarto. Folheei as páginas do livro procurando por algo movida por uma súbita onda de curiosidade, e, em algum momento, fitei dois olhos escuros me observando.

Na terceira vez que o livro falou ele me cumprimentou. Seus negros olhos continuavam a me analisar; um olhar penetrante que impelia uma resposta que simplesmente não se formava em minha boca, tal era minha surpresa.

\- Quem é você? – apesar de todo meu esforço senti minha voz falhar, ainda espantada e implorei para que não percebesse, mas já era tarde.

\- Malchior. A história que você lia era minha, assim como o livro em que estou aprisionado.


	2. Do This Anymore

O café da manhã é o mesmo que o das outras vezes: a mesma briga entre tofu e carne, a histeria sobre-humana de Estelar em contraste com a seriedade implacável do líder titã. Apesar de o quadro completo parecer um tanto extravagante eu o achava simples e incrivelmente normal; mas não creio que minha presença ali seja necessária, eles eram meus amigos, meus companheiros, mas minha figura entre eles simplesmente não se encaixa. É como uma peça de quebra-cabeça que insiste em não se unir com as outras. Por isso aqui estou eu, sentada displicentemente no grande sofá preto, sozinha.

Não que eu reclame. São raras as vezes em que eu posso encontrar paz naquela grande sala, e poder aproveita-la enquanto assisto a mais uma cena hilária, e barulhenta, de como Ciborgue é melhor do que Mutano era reconfortante, mas não era neles em que eu estava pensando.

Meus olhos perderam o foco, e enquanto as risadas ecoavam livremente na cozinha, entrei em um transe semelhante ao da meditação enquanto pensava. O estranho evento tinha acontecido; independente do que minha razão podia dizer.

Malchior. O dono daquela voz profunda e calma. O encontro ainda parecia surreal, mas aqueles olhos imploravam para que acreditassem nele; eram penetrantes, observadores... O mesmo calculismo de sua voz estava presente em seu olhar, como se ele pudesse ler sua alma e descobrisse todos os segredos que você preferiria esconder.

Mesmo agora é difícil impedir que um arrepio passe pelo meu corpo. Eram negros, da cor da tinta que estava escrito a história, profundos e curiosos; uns dos mais belos que já vi em minha vida e também os mais intimidantes que já conhecera. _Como podiam ser tão intensos_?

A beleza peculiar daqueles olhos impedia que eu tirasse os meus de vista, o simples piscar de olhos parecia um sacrilégio ante tal criatura e um sacrifício para mim; me deixei levar pela intensidade esmagadora do seu olhar e pelo timbre magnético de sua rouca voz.

Não demorou muito para eu perceber que estava sendo enfeitiçada. Não sei agora se o motivo foi o fato de ter me apegado tanto à história e ao seu personagem ou o efeito normal que livros têm sobre mim, e talvez nunca saiba. Mas o poder que ele detinha em mim era tanto que eu sabia estar me inclinando levemente na direção do livro aberto, de sentir o desejo de segurar em minhas mãos o livro que aprisionava o dono de olhos tão sedutores. A situação também não me deixava conseguir meu autocontrole de volta: o calor subiu ao meu rosto e sabia que ele estava vermelho, por ouvir, não elogios da parte dele, mas ele simplesmente discordar de Mutano e dizer que eu não era estranha, dizer que para ele, eu parecia normal.

Eu devia ter saído do quarto naquela hora. Devia ter fechado o livro e ido até o lugar mais calmo da Torre e ter ficado no telhado meditando até ter certeza que estava louca achando que algo assim tinha acontecido. Era para eu ter feito qualquer coisa que não me deixasse ali sozinha com aquele livro; não estava pensando direito e se estivesse, provavelmente saberia que meu refúgio por um momento não estava seguro e não era inteligente ficar ali alimentando sentimentos. Não. O certo seria meditar, refletir sobre o que senti, acabar com o que quer que estivesse sentindo e impedir que isso acontecesse de novo.

Mas não, nada disso passou por minha cabeça. E fiquei ali pedindo por uma resposta. _"Você não me acha? Não me acha estranha_?" Estava parecendo com as garotinhas choronas que esperam pela proteção de seu príncipe, mas não me importava; eu precisava daquela resposta, precisava ouvir. Então fiquei me deixando ser contaminada lentamente por uma voz que conseguiria penetrar uma barreira e chegar ao âmago de me corpo, hipnotizada, tal era o poder do mago.

Deuses! Como isso pôde acontecer!? Ridículo, estúpido momento; maldito seja o ser que me fez fraquejar. Esqueço que ele já o é, mas me parece que ele mesmo amaldiçoado me coloca em sua posição, presa ao feitiço imbecil que me colocara.

Preciso resolver isso o quanto antes, preciso descobrir a história daquele objeto mágico, mesmo sem ter percebido antes, mesmo significando ter que voltar ao meu quarto e ficar na mesma presença que _ele_. Isso não pode mais atrasar infelizmente, todavia me acalma saber que agora ao menos estou sóbria.

Ou pelo menos é isso que espero.

A garota se mexe, e de repente seus amigos lembram dela, um menino verde é empurrado pelos companheiros e se prepara para fazer uma pergunta para a amiga isolada. Ele respira fundo uma ou duas vezes e fala enquanto ela se levanta do sofá preto. Mutano espera a resposta, seus ombros curvados e seus braços cobrindo o rosto mostravam o quanto ele tinha medo da resposta.

Além dele, três pares de olhos observavam cada movimento da garota. Quando ouviram um suspiro saindo da boca da titã, os quatro ficaram surpresos, mais ainda assim expectante, mas quando a viram saindo pela porta automática da sala sem nem olhar para o lado, ficaram boquiabertos.

Mutano agora estava _realmente_ assustado. Ciborgue só parecia curioso, não tentaria assustar ainda mais o amigo porque não sabia ainda da decisão de Ravena, e respeitaria o que quer que sua quase irmã quisesse. Estelar parecia preocupada com o novo comportamento de sua companheira, mas logo esqueceu e tentou consolar a já gosma verde que derretia no meio da sala. Robin assim como os outros estava confuso, mas depois de pensar um pouco decidiu esquecer do gesto; um arrepio de medo lhe dizia que era melhor não pensar mais no assunto, tinha pena do amigo agora.


	3. Visões de um passado

O barulho metálico das portas se abrindo me faz acordar do transe, apenas rápido o bastante antes de entrar em outro. O quarto estava escuro como sempre, cheiro de velas e incensos levemente presente, mas era a presença _dele_ que era mais marcante.

Embora seja eu a dona do lugar, sua aura estava impregnada em todos os cantos do meu santuário; era intimidante como ele conseguiu tocar tudo com sua presença.

Mal percebia que entrava e sentava na cama, olhando em volta, estranhando o próprio lar. Estava ficando louca; começo agora a duvidar se não era para ter meditado por mais tempo antes.

\- Ravena?

Seguindo a concentração daquele poder ou até mesmo seguindo sua voz conseguiria saber onde ele estava. Mas o grande livro branco não precisava de sinalização fora sua antiga capa. Ele se destacava por si só.

Sem minha permissão as páginas do livro se abriram; ele não estava mais em minha cama, pelo bem da minha sanidade, mas conhecia o barulho do virar de uma página e não demorou muito antes de senti-lo me observando. O calor bateu em minhas costas com força, mas não me mexi, deixei que se espalhasse rapidamente pelo resto de meu corpo gelado antes de me virar e vê-lo. Seu olhar era intenso como fogo.

\- Você não deveria fazer isso, poderia ser um de meus amigos.

Pela primeira vez o vi desconcertado, de repente seus olhos brilharam um pouco mais que o normal e me lembraram dos de uma criança. Pega de surpresa durante sua traquinagem.

Curiosa, deixei que minha empatia fluísse, forçando caminho até o livro, penetrando as páginas do romance e procurando o ser que o habitava.

\- Sim... certamente que não. Peço perdão, milady.

Tive vontade de rir, sabia que se pudesse ver seu rosto ele estaria vermelho. Diante desse pensamento me levantei; a barreira mágica que protegia o livro levemente insegura. Visões de ruínas antigas de um castelo e de olhos azuis celestes invadiram minha mente. O riso contagiante de um rapaz de cabelos longos e brancos ressoou por um instante no quarto.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Malchior, ambos surpresos; qualquer barreira que tivesse existido entre nós quebrada no momento em que toquei – como há muito queria – levemente suas folhas.

A preocupação apresentada mais cedo ainda estava ali, mas pouco me importei com ela no instante que senti chamas me envolverem. Raiva e dor misturado com o cheiro de enxofre e o tilintar de espadas; os gritos de comando e de morte no campo de batalha sangrento.

Dessa vez sabia que me inclinava, mesmo querendo fechar o livro em minha frente, a cena era penosa demais para ser vista. A ponta dos meus dedos tateou debilmente a capa antes de segurar com força os lados, não percebia os olhos pasmos de Malchior, pois tinha os meus na cena em minha frente. O rapaz que havia visto estava no meio de corpos caídos, mortos sem sombra de dúvida, mas que ainda estavam sendo protegidos pelo garoto ofegante ministrando sua espada.

Era jovem, muito jovem para estar ali, era praticamente uma criança! Mas seu rosto era uma máscara perfeita de fúria e determinação. Apenas vendo os movimentos precisos e golpes certeiros que sua arma fazia percebia-se que aquela não era sua primeira vez.

Seu corpo coberto de cortes, os músculos dos braços bem trabalhados... ele estava exausto; cada vez mais seus ataques acabavam com a espada fincada no chão, e o tempo que levava para levantá-la e se defender aumentava. O peito subia e descia sofregamente – provavelmente estava com uma costela quebrada – ele arfava e todas as suas energias se concentraram no pouco ar tragável que podia entrar em seu corpo machucado.

Mechas brancas cobriram seus olhos quando abaixara a cabeça. Meu próprio coração batia mais forte no corpo, sabendo que acompanhava o dele. _"Droga... se levante! Resista!"_ Não sabia agora se eram meus pensamentos, tão absorta que estava na cena, mas ele obedeceu e, como se soubesse onde eu estava, olhou diretamente para mim. Sem querer recuei, espantada com a força de seu olhar, sua valentia, eram tão inquisitivos como outros que já vi antes... e num segundo os dois olhos se confundiram com outros negros. Balancei a cabeça para tirar a tontura que ameaçava dominar e quando abri os olhos juro que vi um sorriso no garoto, malicioso e nada inocente como a risada que tivera ouvido sugeria. Novamente balançava a cabeça – jurava tê-lo visto usando um pano cobrindo o nariz e o resto do seu rosto.

" _O que estava acontecendo?_ " E pela terceira vez, pelo que me lembre, abri os olhos outra vez vendo uma luz se formar nas mãos do menino; ele era um mago, no entanto a informação demorou a chegar ao cérebro e bastou isso, a luz se espalhou em sua volta.

Gotas de suor desciam pelo meu rosto, escorriam pelo meu pescoço, tentava me controlar, mas as batidas violentas do meu coração assim como as infinitas golfadas de ar provaram que não seria fácil.

Meus olhos estavam cerrados numa tentativa inútil de recuperar a visão, mesmo sem ter certeza se queria vê-la de novo. " _Foi... muito... intenso..._ " Minhas pernas fraquejaram quando vi um par de olhos próximos de mim. Malchior, Por um momento tinha esquecido dele.

Quis recuar mais uma vez, mas Orgulho não me deixou e concordei com ela, já mostrara emoção demais a esse ser e não seria mais humilhada.

Seus olhos abrasivos pareceram surpresos por instantes, mas logo passou. A vontade de fechar o livro e jogá-lo longe crescendo; não adiantava agora. Sem forças ainda coloquei-o na estante e me afastei um pouco, estava sem energia, talvez não devesse ter tentado fazer aquilo, muito arriscado.

Aquele maldito olhar ardente não me deixava, além de estar vermelha pelo esforço, fico por causa disso. Não estou acostumada a ser o centro das atenções.

Droga! Ainda estava atordoada, mas sabia que a dor pulsante do meu pulso era real. A marca de Trigon... 

Ele ainda me olhava.

\- Rae? Você tá aí?

Fechei o livro e abri a porta, com cuidado para não mostrar o braço nas duas ações. Robin estava parado na porta e fui nocauteada por sua super proteção.

\- Vamos sair para almoçar... tá afim?

\- Não – respirando fundo para não gritar – Vou ficar. Tomo banho e fico aqui caso aconteça algo.

\- Tudo bem, mas saiba que estamos aqui se você precisar.

Concordei com a cabeça e esperei o líder sair. Olhando mais uma vez o antigo livro, peguei as coisas e saí do quarto. Um bom banho gelado seria ótimo agora.


	4. Respostas

\- Tem certeza que não quer vir, Rae? É pizza.

Ciborgue. Não poderia pedir por irmão melhor, o sorriso dele me animava em qualquer humor, ele conservava e se divertia comigo ainda respeitando meu espaço pessoal e minha privacidade. Retribuí seu sorriso.

\- Não, vou passar dessa vez. Mas divirtam-se.

\- Certeza? Vai perder toda a diversão. Aposto que Mutano vai espirrar refrigerante pelo nariz de novo.

\- Ei! Aquilo só aconteceu uma vez e foi culpa de Estelar, ela se sujou toda e me fez rir!

\- Compreendo sua decisão, querida amiga, espero que aproveite seu momento higiênico, embora vá perder as delícias culinárias da pizza com o tempero amarelo que vocês chamam de mostarda.

\- Sem problemas, Estelar. Divirtam-se.

\- Ok, gente, estamos indo. Ligue qualquer coisa.

A mão de Ciborgue tocou meu ombro e ele se despediu; estava sozinha agora. Vamos ver se agora descubro o que aconteceu naquele quarto.

* * *

A água caiu no meu corpo, molhando meu cabelo, relaxando meus ombros, mas não tirava a sensação de estar sendo queimada por labaredas. "Eu não tenho Visão, como posso ter _visto_ então?"

O sabão deslizante em minha tirava a sujeira, mas era inútil na frente daquele símbolo. Os efeitos passavam devagar, mas aquela ferida ainda ardia. Foi muita irresponsabilidade. Alguns minutos a mais ligada àquele livro e o mundo estaria perdido. A descarga emocional é muito grande.

" _Por que essa marca não sai?_ " Tinha medo da resposta, medo de dizer que Ele estava lá. Morte; sangue; desejo de imortalidade; poder... Faz todo sentido. A Idade das Trevas deve ter sido uma festa.

Sem demorar para pensar peguei a gilete e passei no pulso; só mais um pouco e não daria para perceber.

* * *

Não me preocupei mais com a ferida, já estava cicatrizando e felizmente a roupa escondia, me preocupava agora era com a aura com que eu estava dividindo meu quarto.

Com a lembrança ainda vívida do que aconteceu antes até meus passos ficaram mais rígidos pelo controle que não atrevia mais perder. Ainda com as mãos pouco úmidas peguei o livro, e graças, nada aconteceu; mesmo assim não era melhor se distrair. Sentei na cama e o coloquei em minha frente.

\- Malchior?

\- Sim, minha querida?

Percebia agora que já estava acostumada com sua voz e seu jeito de me chamar, o que não era reconfortante. Abri o livro para que pudesse me ver, e eu a ele.

\- Vejo que o banho lhe fez bem. Parece muito melhor, gastou muita energia antes.

Apesar do tom gentil e respeitoso, a seriedade na voz dele era perceptível, nada vislumbrando seu tom jocoso e mágico da última tarde, onde cada palavra sua me atraía. Agora, ele parecia me desafiar.

\- Acredito que tenha esquecido de mencionar ontem que era uma maga.

Ontem... ontem foi um erro; passamos horas conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Nunca encontrei alguém com tanto conhecimento antes. Fomos de comportamentos humanos para literatura e no caminho esbarramos em inúmeros temas, cada um disparando uma rápida discussão; seu tom sarcástico lembrando o meu me descontraiu e minhas opiniões escutadas.

\- Você também esqueceu de adicionar essa informação na sua apresentação.

\- Era desnecessário, você estava lendo minha história.

A história. Devo ter feito algo, pois os olhos de Malchior mostraram sua curiosidade febril e me pediram por informação. Estava ficando cada vez mais desconcertante como o conhecia bem; os olhos realmente são as janelas da alma.

\- Nunca cheguei a terminá-la. Na verdade apenas comecei a ler a introdução e o prólogo o que não deram... Acho que 20 páginas.

Um sorriso ameaçou se formar em meus lábios quando vi o divertimento tão evidente nos dois olhos negros. Imediatamente fiquei envergonhada, tentando imaginar o que ele pensava e lembrando do sorriso de um rapaz.

\- O quê?

\- Nada – quase podia escutar a risada vindo do livro – não, perdoe-me, há sim uma coisa...

Ele só podia estar brincando comigo! O jeito descarado que ele usava para me desafiar estava fazendo efeito; ele me atingia e a ansiedade e desconforto que me causava enrijeceram todos os meus músculos, para que nenhum deles me traísse e fizesse com que eu me movesse. Acho que não era a única que o conhecia muito bem, o mesmo acontecia na maneira inversa quando vi seus olhos, no princípio pelos lados, mas lentamente ficarem menores.

Você percebia minha tensão e ria de mim. Acho que subestimei seu poder de observação.

\- Como você adquiriu sua empatia? Na minha época era uma arte bastante rara e um tanto perigosa.

\- Perigosa? – mordi minha língua pela petulância, já sorrindo para seu espírito que embora fosse professor sempre procurava aprender – Acho que já nasci com ela, dizem que este é o único jeito... – pensando melhor e lembrando a vontade de rir – Mas deve ter algo com sua capacidade de observação.

\- Sim, de fato. Deve ser interessante ter esse tipo de poder.

\- Nem tanto.

Decidi morder a isca, a fome por conhecimento é incrível.

\- Por quer era perigoso?

\- Diziam que você nunca estava seguro perto de um empata. Diziam que se ele quisesse podia fazer você desejar a morte ou entregar-lhe um reino, por isso muitos queriam matá-los... Ou controlá-los. Mas na minha opinião acho que esta foi uma lenda criada por eles para poderem ficar sós e terem paz.

Dessa vez foi inevitável, ri, e minhas risadas se misturaram com as deles, um som que até o quarto parecia ter se acostumado.

A ferida finalmente sarara e ela me lembrara do dever; algo que deveria ter feito desde o começo. Hesitando estiquei meus dedos para o livro, vendo a curiosidade de Malchior, mas ele nada falou e assim o toquei. Uma breve visão de uma noite estrelada e de um frio congelante apareceu diante de meus olhos, mas a paisagem era insignificante quando um sentimento de segurança e o calor de um corpo esquentando outro me assaltaram.

\- O que você está fazendo? – a imagem desapareceu e senti o embaraço de Malchior, meu rosto vermelho porque eu sentia o mesmo.

\- Desculpe-me, queria poder ler a história.

Ele suspirou, seus olhos mostravam paciência e sua voz, doçura.

\- Querida, minha querida Raven... Certamente você é uma ave de luta, mas não deve querer ver a guerra... Suas macias penas negras não suportariam o peso da fumaça de antigas lembranças.

Sabia que nessa altura Malchior deveria me conhecer bem, mas o que acontecia agora... Era inimaginável. Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse me falar desse jeito.

\- Peço-lhe, não faça isso. Sua pele pode ser da cor da Lua, mas ela não iluminaria nenhuma paisagem, e se o fizesse, não seria agradável. Sem a força do Sol você desaparecerá.  
Não. Recuso-me a aceitar; só porque decidi, finalmente, ir atrás da resposta que sempre encontrei em livros, um se fecha em minha frente. Ele só podia estar brincando! Isso não está certo, eu preciso das respostas!

Meus dedos estavam segurando firmemente os lençóis, a garganta contraída e meus lábios entreabertos; queria gritar. Queria saber não só o necessário como uma titã e heroína comprometida com o bem e amigos que traziam a justiça; queria saber também o que aquele ser escondia de mim, queria os pensamentos e sentimentos que consegui sentir quando o toquei. Precisava tocá-lo de novo...

_Livros e mais livros distribuídos com cuidado sobre as estantes de madeira. Tão antigos alguns que não me era permitido o manuseio, suas folhas delicadas repletas de conhecimento e palavras de poder. Uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela, já ficava escuro e meu passeio revelador chegara ao fim. Fechando com cuidado a porta percorri longos corredores, a palma de minha mão tocando as poderosas pedras que nos protegiam. Alguém já acendera tochas para iluminar o caminho, mas não me acalmara._

_Não era a escuridão que temia e sim estar perdido sozinho; o barulho de meus passos ecoava, meu toque pedia por força às paredes e por segurança, já que a fonte desta parecia ter escapado de minhas mãos. Respirando, fechei os olhos e lembrei das sábias palavras de ontem. A princípio não fez efeito, mas a calmaria foi tomando conta de meu corpo como a chuva que caíra em nós na última tarde, lentamente pela cabeça até os pés imóveis._

_Exalando o ar devagar, foi com a convicção de encontrar o caminho certo que abri os olhos. Qual não foi meu espanto de encontrar um par deles me observando atentamente? Eles estavam na altura dos meus, penetrantes... Um gato observando sua presa silenciosamente. E esquecendo tudo que o forçara fazer, meu corpo perdeu o controle: afastei minha cabeça instantaneamente sentindo meu sangue gelar, quis dar um passo para trás, mas meus braços foram mais rápidos; sem o apoio seguro da parede fiquei sem equilíbrio e apenas o instinto de quem já esteve em uma batalha me impediu de cair. Mas confesso, precisei do apoio seguro de um objeto parado._

_Minha cabeça rodopiava. Aquele que possuía os olhos inebriantes não se moveu, apenas procurou uma posição mais confortável ajeitando a postura felina; forçava as batidas de meu coração diminuir e o calor voltar à meu corpo tentando parar de tremer._

_\- Perdido?_

_Sua voz era baixa, mas era o suficiente para ecoar com força no corredor e para fazer com que um calafrio eriçasse os pêlos de minha nuca. Fogoso. O vento frio que sussurrava entre nós não parecia atingi-lo, as tochas tremeluziam e você firme bloqueando a escuridão do caminho; lembrava da pergunta agora, minha cabeça estava latejando, não precisava de um sermão agora._

_\- Você me assustou._

_\- Não foi minha culpa, você estava distraído, podia ter me percebido quando quisesse._

_Não repliquei, era verdade, era difícil ignorar sua presença e consegui o feito. Percebia-o agora, ele tirara a armadura, a roupa em seu corpo era leve, simples e mostravam sua musculatura. Deve ter tomado banho, o cheiro doce de ervas presente._

_\- Algum problema? Você está vermelho._

_Tentei abaixar a cabeça devagar, mas a vergonha foi mais forte e quase caí apoiado na parede. Não cheguei no chão e também o frio parou de me atacar._

_\- Um guerreiro que não agüenta vinho... Uma raridade. Vamos, levante-se, você não é leve._

_Sei que fiz mais peso, mas não pude evitar, senti que derretia em contato com aquele fogo, sua respiração em meu ouvido era quente. Você praguejou quando percebeu.  
Um gemido escapou de minha boca quando fui pressionado contra a parede, seu corpo contra o meu; desejei estar sem armadura. Quase reclamei alguns segundos depois quando você se afastara; piscou os olhos rapidamente, tateando por baixo de minha couraça metálica, gemi novamente._

_\- Apoie-se em mim._

_Não estava mais brincando e se não estivesse sério estaria furioso. Fui carregado até um dois quartos do castelo, uma mulher seguiu as curtas ordens que eram proferidas enquanto ele tirava minha roupa. Abri os olhos, ele segurava meu rosto, forçando-me a prestar atenção, bêbado ou não._

_\- Você é fraco para bebida, mas ela podia ter ajudado._

_Senti o cheiro do vinho em seu hálito e sua mão em meu pescoço._

_\- Está com febre... A ferida infeccionou._

_A mulher estava de volta, não sabia o que fazia, me esforçava para ficar acordado._

_\- Beba. – o copo estava em meus lábios, mas não abria a boca – Doerá menos se o fizer._

_Recusei e seus olhos piscaram satisfeitos, segurou meus braços com força, ordenou a mulher e então a bebida foi derramada na ferida aberta. Gritei e tentei me debater, mas fui segurado, até muito depois enquanto era costurado com uma lentidão mortal_.

\- Quer mesmo, tanto assim, saber que está disposta a se sacrificar? – os olhos de Malchior procuravam os meus, ainda sem foco – Minha cara, será que ainda não entendeu? Você não pode me tocar. Não com esses pensamentos, não desse jeito. Pode se machucar ou ainda pior.

\- Mas eu quero respostas! Quero saber quem é você, o que vi, por que vi.

\- Você está sangrando, isso não significa nada para você?...

O sangue pingava da roupa, minha mão já estava escura, a ferida abrira-se há muito tempo atrás e eu não tinha percebido. Doía, mas eu podia agüentar, precisava da resposta e sabia que se parasse agora não perguntaria novamente. Olhei para o livro.

\- Entendo... – calculista, hesitante – Quanto ao que você viu... Você apenas leu uma passagem do livro, e sua imaginação cuidou do resto. Sua visão parou devido à sua inexperiência e por ter vindo em letras, você precisava virar a página de meu livro para continuá-la... Você estava sendo engolfada querida, se não parasse ali, não iria parar nunca. A mistura de nossos poderes talvez seja o motivo pelo qual você tem essas visões, mesmo não sendo uma arte que você possua; um motivo a mais para que você pare.

\- Você viu lembranças, Raven. Não pode esperar que consiga a verdade, a pura verdade nessas visões, você não conseguiria, ainda que treinada, usar sua empatia ao mesmo tempo em que está na visão. É loucura. Você não tem a força do Sol, você não pode fazer o que quer.

\- Pode ser loucura, mas não é impossível, eu posso tentar.

Por um momento apenas duas linhas negras apareceram no livro, você suspirava e fechara os olhos.

\- Você procura por lembranças querida... São mais de mil anos, muitas delas não irão lhe satisfazer; a maioria simplesmente se perdeu no tempo. Não se pode confiar em memórias algumas podem estar distorcidas; são muito traiçoeiras.

\- Mas se você não tem nada a esconder e nada me aconteceu, não pode me impedir de conseguir o que você diz ser impossível.

\- Raven, sou um dos magos mais poderosos que existiram. Claro que é possível, mas alguém com sua inexperiência e poder tentar? Não duvido que algo dê errado. Mas não é o fato de você poder ou não tentar e conseguir, se quiser não duvido que tente; mas são lembranças, _minhas_ lembranças, querida, você não pode tentar tomá-las de mim.

\- Não era o que eu pretendia... – consegui falar depois de um silêncio horrível.

\- Sei que não era. Cuide de seu pulso agora; se quiser me escutar posso responder o resto de suas perguntas.

Não demorou muito para que ele começasse, o contador de histórias que hipnotizava todos que o escutavam.

\- Meu nome você já o sabe, sou Malchior, e fui um dos grandes magos de meu tempo, fui um estudioso e pesquisei magia; minha vida foi relativamente normal para um filho de nobres. Diferentemente de meus consangüíneos não me interessava por luta ou guerra, mas aprendi as técnicas de batalha por dever e logo em seguida por costume e proteção. Preferia o conhecimento guardado nas bibliotecas da família, passava a maior parte meu tempo ali, e não com os garotos de minha idade; acredito na verdade que eles me ignoravam. Fui como você, era chamado de estranho e fui solitário. Mas não me importava, fui à guerra quando precisava, mas no meu tempo livre estudava cada vez mais, conseguindo o incrível feito de entrar no Círculo, o grupo de magos mais poderosos da cidade cujo intuito era ajudar a população e procurar por conhecimento, fui o mais novo e um dos mais fortes.

\- Entrei com pouco menos de 15 anos como Aprendiz, era um adolescente no meio de adultos gananciosos e incompetentes, não demorou muito para que problemas no grupo surgissem. Nosso poder também estava diminuindo com o fortalecimento da nova religião. Fui forçado a sair de minha cidade, não que me importasse muito, ainda tinha meu título, tinha dinheiro suficiente para comigo, e não conseguia ficar parado muito tempo em um só lugar. Depois veio o clímax do livro que você lia, ocorreu o confronto com o dragão, um dos mais perigosos devo dizer e nessa luta fui trancafiado nesse livro. Acredite-me, querida, se há alguém que pode ajudá-la com magia, esse alguém sou eu.


	5. Batalhas eternas

As risadas altas de meus amigos eclodiram ao longe, suas vozes distintas continuavam a brincadeira que traziam. Eles estavam animados como sempre, também, quem não ficaria depois de dias sem vilões para impedir?

Prestei atenção em sua conversa, Ciborgue estava certo, Mutano espirrou refrigerante, mas dessa vez foi na mesa vizinha. Sorri imaginando a cena, e só quando eles se acalmaram um pouco voltei a olhar o livro. Nunca imaginei que faltaria assunto entre nós.

\- Yo, Rae! A gente trouxe pizza para você também. Pode ficar tranqüila, nem Estelar, nem Mutano tocaram nela. Vem logo antes que esfrie.

Meu olhar retornou ao livro, perguntando silenciosamente se ainda teríamos algo para falar.

\- Aparentemente seus amigos chegaram, vejo-a mais tarde então.

\- Saio em um minuto, Cy. – espantando o livro em minha frente e impedindo que meu amigo chegasse ainda mais perto da porta, ele é meu amigo, e pode respeitar muito minha privacidade, mas isso não impede que ele faça besteira e tente abrir a porta. Ele tem a combinação.

As páginas que já se preparavam para fechar pararam, Malchior esperou até que os passos fossem um barulho distante da porta antes de falar.

\- Posso ajudá-la, querida? Seus amigos estão esperando.

\- A minha última visão... – mesmo com a explicação totalmente plausível de antes, ainda estava incomodada. E dessa vez sabia, era como a titã da empatia.

\- Sim?

\- Foi diferente... Eu escutei uma voz todo o tempo, e eu não estava lá como antes, mas via tudo como se fosse comigo.

\- É bem simples, na verdade. Você vivenciava o momento no corpo daquele que escreveu a passagem. Foi por esse motivo que se feriu.

\- Mas a voz, não parecia ser a sua, embora tenha certeza de tê-la escutado. Não deveria ser sua voz narrando a história se esta era sua?

\- Você deve estar confusa querida... Talvez você não tenha compreendido onde se situava então falhou em entender toda a visão; é normal para alguém com sua inexperiência. Mas entenda quando digo que nem todo o livro foi escrito por mim, embora seja de mim que fale.

A caminhada pelo corredor nunca foi tão longa. Ou silenciosa. Tive o bom senso de passar na Enfermaria antes de ir para a sala; mas até ali cuidando do ferimento – mais uma vez – estava aérea. Não que a resposta não fosse satisfatória, é egoísmo ter que pedi-lo por algo a mais sem nem ao menos saber o que queria exatamente. Mas ainda estava incomodada, sabia que ainda havia algo errado, mas não havia prova nenhuma fora a sensação da última visão.

O óleo pingava da pizza em minha mão, algum dia desses todo o time ficaria obeso de tanta massa. São em momentos como esse que tinha que agradecer aos malucos que adotaram a vilania na cidade.

_**Algumas horas depois...** _

Tédio, tédio, tédio... Como discordar dessa verdade? Já concordei com o Mutano, mas nem com isso iria à festa "super hiper animada" oferecida pelo prefeito mesmo sem nada interessante aqui.

Nem a doce inocência de Estelar fez com que fôssemos à festa – ainda bem – mas a segunda idéia dela foi prontamente recebida. Cinema. Muita pipoca, mostarda para Star e o controle na mão de Robin; a grande televisão na frente do sofá exibindo algum filme. Pedi licença.

Não estava a fim de filme; alguma coisa perturbadora e meu dia estava fadado ao fim, ainda agora fico irritada por isso, basta uma simples e _insignificante_ coisa para me deixar extremamente aborrecida. Se ficasse naquela sala iria explodir.

Daqui a pouco o Sol diria seu adeus. O céu alaranjado, pássaros cantando de volta aos ninhos, as ondas batendo nas pedras. A paisagem embora bela não me atraía totalmente. _"Where the mind is, perhaps, rather unwilling to be convinced, it will always find something to support its doubts"_ **¹**

Como demora... Meditar não adiantaria nesse instante, só iria fazer com que tudo demorasse ainda mais. Deve ter algo interessante para fazer na Torre enquanto espero por algo acontecer. _"Esperar..."_ A forma de um corvo engolfa meu corpo quando uma idéia aparece em minha cabeça.

Tirava a poeira de diversos livros, muitos deles já estavam no chão, capas duras, clássicos da literatura e nenhum deles era o que procurava. Tossi quando uma nova nuvem de poeira levantou-se, _"Não é esse"_ , tirava livro, pilha por pilha, colocando-os no chão com tanta pressa que faziam barulho. _"Onde está?"_

\- O que você está fazendo? Que desordem é essa?

\- Foi mal. Procuro por uma coisa.

\- Que tal um feitiço silenciador?... Estava dormindo.

\- Você dorme? – o interesse podia ter conduzido à uma conversa, mas nem olhei para o livro já que não era ele que queria. _Agora_.

\- Como toda criatura viva o faz... Mas diga-me querida, que raios é tão importante para você bagunçar seu dormitório?

\- Um livro – enquanto levantava e procurava por uma estante escondida.

\- Qual em especial?

\- Persuasão.

\- Jane Austen? Acredito ter escutado você me dizendo que já o leu.

\- E realmente o fiz.

\- Então para quê quer o livro nesse momento?

\- Para esperar.

\- "Persuasão de Jane Austen, um livro sobre espera..." Não acredito que você atende por tal estereótipo... – mal olhei para trás, sabia que o livro estava aqui em algum lugar, não pode ter desaparecido do nada – O que você espera exatamente, se me permite a pergunta?

Dessa vez olhei para Malchior, se ele não percebia meu estado pela raiva que mostrava no jeito que o olhava ele me decepcionava. – Alguma coisa... estou entediada.

\- Então por que não lê algo novo, e não velho e já memorizado?

\- Você era o livro novo que estava lendo! – com ainda mais raiva, odiava ser tratada como criança.

\- Meu erro... perdão, minha cara. Mas sem preparos não posso permitir que me toque.

\- Me prepare então. Faça com que seja possível eu lê-lo.

Mesmo sendo um ser do milênio passado, mesmo sendo aquele que detinha mais poder que eu, Malchior ficou sem ação. Era perceptível pelo jeito que as folhas se curvaram lentamente; ele estava surpreso, mas pelo jeito que seus olhos focavam em mim, pude ver que não era só por minha causa que ele sorria satisfeito. Seus olhos voltaram ao tamanho normal e voltaram a encarar os meus.

\- Acho que ninguém vai ser capaz de entender realmente vocês. São surpreendentes e inconstantes, é triste pensar que seres tão interessantes sejam tão comumente esquecidos pela população masculina...

Sorri para ele e segui suas instruções; levitei no meio do quarto, expandindo minha aura, as três palavras de poder ganhando volume e lentamente território no meu quarto. O livro estava aberto em minha cama, a voz de Malchior alta apenas o suficiente para me guiar, estava escuro, mas o preto que apareceu nas minhas mãos parecia brilhar de luz. Fiz com que o poder aumentasse e procurasse atingir o livro, trouxe-o até mim com cuidado.

\- Tente relaxar... Seu corpo é um instrumento de poder. Inspire o ar que lhe trará força e expire o cansaço e a fraqueza que lhe atrapalharão. Visualize a si mesma, ganhe tamanho no espaço que ocupa. Concentre sua energia em seu interior e faça com que todos a sintam.

Abri os olhos, a aura de Malchior ainda ocupava grande parte de meu quarto, mas sentia meu poder dominando meu quarto novamente, vi quando parte de meu poder foi absorvido pelo livro, deixando os olhos observadores ainda mais negros, e senti o próprio poder ardente entrar em mim.

\- O que aconteceu? – estava deitada na cama, a cabeça um tanto que pesada, dormência em meus músculos.

\- Deu certo. Você deve estar um pouco dolorida por nunca ter tentado fazer isso antes. É preciso muita concentração para poder ampliar o próprio poder como você fez agora pouco.

O livro também estava na cama, como se nem tivesse saído dela.

\- Exatamente o que deu certo?

\- Você pode me tocar se quiser. Nossos poderes não são estranhos uns aos outros agora, eles não vão recusar o efeito de um ou irão se mixar agora. Só fiz com que nenhum outro efeito possa acontecer agora, eles vão se anular a partir de agora.

Balancei a cabeça e fui em direção ao livro, toquei-o, e nada, além da familiaridade que assolou meu ser ao tocá-lo aconteceu; podia tocá-lo! Podia ler o romance incrível que queria, sem precisar me preocupar com visões. Fechei o livro, e contra toda minha razão acariciei a capa, como tinha feito pela primeira vez antes de começar a leitura. Era tão antigo... tão imponente... Abri a capa, virei a primeira e a segunda folha e recomecei a ler.

_O céu estava escuro. Nem o brilho do Sol ousava penetrar naquela região esquecida, até mesmo o rei do Universo se escondia da besta feroz e obscura que vivia ali. As nuvens tão comuns já estavam presentes, remexendo e retorcendo formando figuras assustadoras, basta um olhar para cima; diziam que a chuva, embora freqüente, não molhava a terra, era árida e seca._

_Longos anos atrás aqui já foi uma terra de grande prosperidade, de beleza incomparável até com os jardins magníficos da nossa Alteza Real, princesa e herdeira do reino. Os raios solares fracos e pouco comuns brilhavam com intensidade sobre o castelo; honrando-o e todos os que estavam ali dentro, mostrando que aceitava a luz que também era transmitida na terra. Era lindo._

_Foi-se o tempo em que tive orgulho em saber que vim daqui. Há a aparência do lugar não dava mais a felicidade nas pessoas, acontecia justamente o contrário._

_Subi o caminho íngreme até o castelo, a armadura pesando em meu corpo, o pano cobrindo meu rosto me sufocando – o tiraria de bom grado, não obstante o ar da terra me fazia mal – a espada que eu carregava com tanta coragem presa com segurança na minha cintura. Via no caminho, os corpos daqueles que vieram antes de mim, todos jovens, mortos sem misericórdias ao tentarem salvar a cidade do terror que o dragão causava._

_Uma cortina de fogo introduziu a figura temível. O castelo, antes altivo, agora deixado em ruínas, a casa da besta fera. Negra, gigante, nem a honra poderia prevenir que muitos tentassem fugir de tal criatura; seus olhos demoníacos desprezavam todos, e isso me incluía. O sentimento era mútuo então, pois foi com uma resolução feita há muito tempo que levantei minha espada; o sinal de um duelo._

_O tempo não tinha poder para nós, rasgava com força a pele escamosa do dragão, escapando de sua boca perigosa; tinha asas, mas não voava, apenas uma vez, muito depois da luta ter-se iniciado. Eu finalmente consegui fazer com que a besta do mal caísse do penhasco atrás do castelo, estava acabado pensava... Acreditava ter livrado do mundo, enfim, tal criatura, mas não... estava enganado. As asas que julgava não ter nenhum utilidade – mesmo tendo ouvido as histórias – salvou sua vida infeliz; o dragão voara, e nunca seus olhos pareceram tão terríveis._

_Veio até mim com uma velocidade incrível, o fogo que saía de sua boca com toda certeza me mataria, se um escudo não tivesse sido conjurado por mim instante antes. Ao contrário de muitos dos que já morreram em sua tentativa heróica, tenho conhecimento em magia, famoso, alguns podem dizer que eu seja. Mas nenhum conhecimento que tive me preparou para a batalha que enfrentava... essa era uma batalha que meu Mestre nunca me ensinou._

_Feitiços e sortilégios ecoaram na região, antigos, poderosos e desconhecidos. Afetavam o dragão, mas não o derrubavam de vez, minha técnica de espada podia ser boa – admirável na verdade – mas era infrutífera se a fera se curava continuamente; era mais poderosa que todas que já existiu._

_Minhas pernas já tremiam, no esforço que era ficar em pé e desviar na terra horrenda. Os machucados chegaram a tantos que perdi a conta, mal agüentava simplesmente me proteger. E ainda assim o Dragão se aproximava de mim, sua boca parecia já conter o fogo que me queimaria. Só havia mais uma coisa a fazer..._

Uma luz vermelha e um som absurdamente alto tirou minha concentração; que hora para o alarme disparar! A voz de Robin chamando o resto do time era autoritária, e mesmo sem querer tive que obedecê-la e fechar o livro, azar do vilão que ousou me interromper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ .: Uma frase de Sense and Sensibility de Jane Austen, "Onde a mente é, talvez, um tanto relutante em ser convencida, irá sempre encontrar algo que suporte suas dúvidas", Raven descrente do que Malchior lhe fala pensa na frase; poderia colocar em português, mas a frase não é muito mais linda original?


	6. Duas mentes, divididas, mas não separadas:

_Não importavam quantas vezes já passei minha espada por sua grossa escama, o dragão se regenerava. Mal parecendo sentir os golpes que lhe atingiam..._

Trevas engolfaram o carro mais perto no momento; alcançando uma velocidade absurda e impossível se estivesse na rua e não voando arremessado para o vilão.

Contra a escuridão que ameaçava atingi-lo veio a luz. Um breve clarão antes de o automóvel ser repelido para o outro lado da rua, o lado oposto de onde estava estacionado. O escudo de eletricidade estava começando a afetá-la... Estavam assim há um bom tempo.

_Mais uma estocada que pareceu nem chegar a sua carne. Por vezes acreditava que algo o protegia; não via escudo de nenhuma parte, mas já o subestimei antes. Aquela besta era perigosa, magia antiga era seu poder; conseguia se defender mesmo nos atacando continuamente._

Dessa vez um poste, o metal fino foi tirado da calçada com uma força sobre-humana, como um arpão foi lançado e dessa vez – para alegria da garota – chegou ao que mirava.

O susto lhe deu reflexos rápidos, e apenas por ele, foi salvo de – outra – derrota do grupo irritante de jovens. Também se não fosse pelo líder metido a herói e pelo canhão potente, interessante e inconveniente do moreno de metal ele teria se protegido com facilidade dos jogos de 'pense rápido e pegue' da bruxa perspicaz de um temperamental instável.

Seres irritantes! Não é à toa que parcerias e mais parcerias estão sendo feitas apenas para destruí-los.

O metal rasgara sua roupa e ferira seu abdômen, mas ninguém percebia; apenas um filete de sangue ousava escorrer e ele agia tranquilamente. Trocando faíscas de ódio com sua inimiga.

\- Garotinha... Especialmente hoje você está me irritando exageradamente.

\- Poderia dizer o mesmo.

Muitos não receberiam notícias de entes queridos, parentes distantes acharão que estão sendo ignorados, mas a verdade era ainda mais simples. Tão tranqüila como Dr. Light se recuperou do ataque ela tirou a caixa de correios e mirou exatamente no rosto do velho de olhos vermelhos raivosos.

A caixa chegara a um metro e não foi repelida, foi sorrindo que ele deixou se aproximar mais. _Quando achava que tinha banido o Mal do mundo de vez, eis que surge a besta voando do precipício._

Amigos e inimigos. Os outros combatentes dessa luta olharam com expectativa para o trajeto do objeto que continha uma carta de amor apaixonada. Poucos segundos antes de atingir, realmente, o rosto cínico do vilão, o clarão ressurgiu, explodindo a caixa com uma carta melancólica e definitiva concluída com uma simples palavra. "Acabou".

Papéis brancos a caminho do chão pavimentado, onde os espectadores permaneciam parados. _Fuligem nos separou – incrível como ainda existiam restos para queimar – objetos queimados e enegrecidos entrando em nosso campo de visão._ Parecia profético. Com a interrupção momentânea das cartas, ficaram ainda mais atentos, a quantidade caía rapidamente e mesmo estando extremamente apressada Raven esperou até que a última delas estivesse próxima do chão.

Pelo menos agora sabia que não perderia tempo, mas sua fina sobrancelha se levantou. Com a tecnologia ainda nas mãos do cientista, facilmente ele poderia escapar, sem interrupções poderia escapar e sair da sua frente. Nenhum obstáculo ficaria entre ela e o livro.

Grande estupidez.

Antes mesmo de terminar o raciocínio se arrependeu; o livro não deveria estar em sua cabeça agora, aliás se não estivesse – ironia do destino – voltaria para o quarto ainda mais cedo. Por causa do pensamento ficou exasperada, no entanto, a raiva e irritação aumentaram mais quando se sentiu jogada.

\- Oh, querida. Não acredito que já cansou.

Ela podia responder, como certamente seus amigos esperavam que o fizesse, porém Dr. Light estava certo. Ela estava cansada. Não meditara corretamente já faziam mais de horas agora e seu corpo fisicamente estava exausto. Cortesia de Malchior e de sua própria imaginação fértil.

_Nunca sabemos o tempo quando estamos lutando. Segundos, minutos e horas se confundem; a luz do sol e o brilho das estrelas não conseguem indicar o quanto se passou, pois olhamos para nosso inimigo até que ele não mais nos veja mesmo com os olhos abertos._

Só sabia que demorava, o vidro e o concreto que a abraçava e a aninhava para dentro do prédio ela quase não sentia. Estava entorpecida.

Um canhão azul apontado para a direção oposta à garota acordou o resto do time. Não foi tanto tempo assim na verdade, o tempo necessário para que Estelar se ajoelhasse perto de Ravena e os garotos continuarem a luta.

\- Você está bem?

Inúmeras respostas surgiram, mas ela não quis dar nenhuma delas. As pernas arranhadas e o cabelo no rosto. _Minhas pernas não agüentavam mais, elas tremiam no simples esforço de ficar em pé. Sangue escorria dos diversos ferimentos; o suor que lambia de meus lábios não satisfazia a sede que minha garganta clamava. Ainda preciso fazer uma coisa..._

\- Claro...

Ela ainda deixou que a amiga a ajudasse a levantar, vendo a brincadeira que Dr. Light fazia com o cetro que criara. Enquanto sentia as mãos preocupadas de Estelar e via Mutano – uma onça verde – cair perto de uma moto, Raven deixava que a Raiva dominasse seu corpo. Ganhava energia e se sentia disposta embora visse seus amigos apanhando.

\- Isso já demorou demais.

Foi um sussurro, mas o velho ouvira e pôde responder. – Concordo, mas você não deveria estar inconsciente, ali no chão? – Claro que estava feliz, mesmo não estando no seu plano, bater nos Jovens Titãs era uma chance que não se deve desperdiçar.

As palavras conhecidas desde sua infância saíram de sua boca. Maquinalmente nessa altura do campeonato, tão acostumada com sua cadência. Seus olhos fechados abriram, eles estavam brancos.

Pela primeira vez no dia Dr. Light sentiu medo. Sabia que a garota tinha a cabeça quente, mas era um vento frio que passou por sua espinha e eriçou seus pêlos. Só por encará-la nos olhos.

O vento que ele achava não existir, existia, foi com ele que a capa da garota balançara e foi com ele que ela levitara. Não viu nenhum carro, ou poste, ou uma caixa de correios ridícula vindo em sua direção. Sentiu apenas mãos escuras e cavernosas lhe agarrarem; ele realmente jurou que eram as mãos da Morte.

Seu cetro caíra, a garota se aproximava e ele não sentia mais o chão sobre os seus pés. A equipe não estava preparada, ainda estavam caídos. Ele estava sozinho com ela.

\- Não me irrite.

Ele engoliu em seco, os amigos dela estavam se levantando, se preparando e ele foi esmagado levemente.

\- Você fez com que eu perdesse meu tempo.

O orgulho é horrível, mas até mesmo o pior dos indivíduos o tem. Os vilões são ainda piores nesse assunto. Foi por ele que, mesmo esmagado passou a reclamar e blasfemar. Bastou isso. Foi arremessado com a mesma intensidade que ela fora e batera num prédio.

Os amigos foram prendê-lo e quando se viraram ela estava no carro de Ciborgue, com o cinto cruzando o peito e perguntando se podiam ir. Todos estranharam. Mas Robin olhou para o carro da polícia onde Dr. Light ainda reclamava e suspirou.

Torcendo o pescoço e ouvindo um estalo ele foi em direção ao carro. Dia longo para quem esteve parado.

\- Vamos, titãs.

\- ... E então a tartaruga disse à lebre, eu posso ser lenta... Mas não sou lerda.

Ele fora o único que rira da própria piada. A garota ruiva sorriu a contragosto, não estava com vontade de rir por incrível que pareça, ela estava cansada como a maioria dos outros integrantes.

Pelo bem dos ouvidos de todos Mutano parou para bocejar, certo de que o motivo pelo qual seus amigos não riram – inclusive Estelar – foi porque todos ainda olhavam pelo radar do carro. A piada era ótima!

Independente do que achavam ninguém comentou, a viagem foi silenciosa. Robin e Ciborgue tiveram de passar na Enfermaria quando chegaram, sua amiga pode ter ajudado, mas exausta como estava não foi capaz de curá-los completamente.

Apareceu em seu quarto molhada, com o pijama em seu corpo gelado. As gotas caiam de seu cabelo, mas ainda assim seus olhos recusavam a permanecer abertos.

Pegou o livro mal conseguindo ver as delicadas e finas linhas sobre a capa branca. Tentou ler a segunda e terceira página mas as letras bem desenhadas não prendiam sua atenção, a história mesmo vívida não mostrava a próxima cena.

\- Algo de errado, minha querida?

Colocou o livro no móvel e deixou que suas folhas virassem. Ela suspirou.

\- Cansaço, só isso.

\- Posso ver... Sinto muito. Não deveria tê-la submetido à tal ritual, se provou ser muito intenso... Certamente não foi uma decisão sábia, peço que me perdoe. Nunca deveria ter feito algo desse nível, pedi demais à você.

\- Valeu a pena, não precisa se preocupar.

Não adiantava falar, os olhos ainda mostravam preocupação excessiva que a deixaria irritada se não estivesse tão cansada. Não era uma criança sabia se cuidar sozinha!

\- Não sei se está certa. Nesse estado certamente você não agüenta fazer mais nada.

\- Mas a culpa não foi inteiramente sua – a garota não mentia completamente, mas o faria se assim pudesse descansar – tivemos uma luta essa tarde. Por isso tive que sair.

\- Compreendo o que diz. E sei que nada posso fazer para remediar o meu erro, mas gostaria de ajudá-la, magicamente se precisar. Você precisa de energia, e posso ensiná-la a conseguir através de alguns feitiços.

\- Claro – um sorriso cansado – Você poderá ser meu Sol – mesmo de olhos cerrados a garota sentiu e quase viu o rubor que provocou. – Mas podemos esperar até que a verdadeira estrela nasça?

\- Certamente, cara mia. Agora vá dormir.

Ravena concordou e se deitou em sua cama, o colchão estava macio e reconfortante, e um prazer imenso atravessou seu corpo quando o sentiu. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face quando a encostou ao grande travesseiro cheiroso; enquanto se encolhia e aninhava pondo o lençol em cima de seu corpo por manha e costume.

Malchior viu quando os olhos da pequena abriram e fecharam pela última vez. E vendo os lábios curvados da garota ele também quis curvar os seus. O último som que se ouviu no quarto, foi o barulho do livro fechando, iluminado pela lua, tão pálida quanto ele.


	7. Mal

Acordei tarde no outro dia e foi só por obrigação que me levantei do canto quente da Torre Titã. Céus! Como ainda podia estar exausta? Mas saindo pela porta mecânica e caminhando para a sala, percebia que não era a única cansada do grupo; Dr. Light deu muito problema.

\- Melhor?

\- Muito melhor – quase não notei que Robin fez a mesma pergunta que meu livro.

Sabia que dessa vez meu chá não seria suficiente, e sinto dizer para o esperançoso Mutano, _sempre_ preferiria as panquecas de Ciborgue. O cheiro estava ótimo e minha consciência lutava entre dormir ou satisfazer o estômago. Não era a única com essa batalha interna, poucos minutos depois Estelar chega voando, nem parecia ter escovado seu cabelo.

\- Em meu planeta diríamos: _otium odagibro ogima olep rovaf ed lat etneserp osohlivaram_ **¹**.

Diante das múltiplas interrogações que surgiram em sua frente, a garota simplesmente bocejou e sentou-se na mesa. – Vocês diriam algo como 'valeu', eu acho.

Iluminados, voltaram a se concentrar na comida, como não o faziam há... Horas. Estavam famintos! Às vezes sentia vergonha de conviver com eles. Tamaraniano não era tão difícil, só detalhoso.

\- Então... Algum de vocês tem algum plano especial para hoje?

Robin dispensou a resposta de Mutano, já fazia _dias_ que ele falava do novo jogo "super ultra legal" do monstro verde contra a cidade V. Novíssimo em folha. Ciborgue, ainda bem, disse que ia consertar sua preciosa garota, parece que um poste arranhou sua pintura, ele não sabia como.

Esperei Estelar brilhar dizendo ir ao shopping para ajeitar o cabelo e mesmo com todo aquele sorriso, o garoto mascarado ficou um pouco desapontado. Só restava uma pessoa...

\- E você, Ravena?

\- Queria poder terminar o livro que estava lendo – antes de ser interrompida – Ele é um pouco antigo, preciso estudar.

\- Sempre lendo! Você só faz ler sabia? Você nunca se cansa disso?

\- Não, vai ver seja porque eu sou estranha.

Como esperado ele se calou e me deixou em paz, voltando para seu prato de tofu. Não me perguntaram mais nada. Robin esperou alguns minutos e começou a bater no computador, dizendo que a arma de Dr. Light ainda não foi encontrada.

... ... ... ◘... ◘ ... ... ...

\- Quantas páginas faltavam para eu terminar naquela noite?

Eu precisava parar de assustá-lo desse jeito. Um inglês, um cavaleiro inglês, cortês e com bons modos, com aquele sotaque tão lindo e característico. E uma adolescente americana, antipática e direta. Realmente me surpreende ao ver o quanto ele se acostumou.

\- A folha em que você estava e mais uma outra. Quase nada na verdade.

\- E então eu terminaria a batalha?

\- Sim, mas não o livro. Poderia contá-lo depois se quiser.

Com a permissão que me foi concedida quando pedida, peguei o livro e voltei a ler de onde parei.

_Minhas pernas não agüentavam mais, elas tremiam no simples esforço de ficar em pé. Sangue escorria dos diversos ferimentos; o suor que lambia de meus lábios não satisfazia a sede que minha garganta clamava. Só havia mais uma coisa a fazer..._

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo!

_Finquei com força a espada na terra, só tinha uma única chance e não era com a arma metálica, forjada com metal oriundo da terra sagrada e batizada com meu próprio sangue que iria conseguir. O Mal, aquele era o Mal personificado: lascivo, pecaminoso, doentio..._

_Contaminou todos aqueles com quem teve contato, mentia descaradamente, revelava abertamente suas idéias obscuras contra o Salvador – não – pior, se auto-proclamava o salvador das pobres almas da terra sem iluminação divina._

_Durante anos usou o disfarce e ninguém o percebeu, a carne que usava com tal libido em seu corpo humano finalmente o entregou. Não podia esconder sua verdadeira forma mais e agora chegou a hora de pagar pelos pecados cometidos._

_Ele para momentaneamente o ataque, curioso com o meu próximo movimento, exatamente como eu previra a presença de sua curiosidade, e como o padre constatou o sentimento como maléfico._

_**Mal... Ele era um mal para as santas pessoas existentes. Ele era o Mal para o mundo. Ele era meu Mal, e eu precisava expurgá-lo.** _

_O grande livro branco em que eu escrevia com tanto afinco apareceu em minhas mãos, obedecendo ao meu chamado. Facilmente e com uma nostalgia dolorosa reconheci a caligrafia aperfeiçoada que me acompanhou por anos. A besta pareceu sentir o perigo, tal como o faria um felino, e sua boca quente lançou o fogo do Inferno que me queimaria eternamente se eu não conseguisse detê-lo._

_Duas palavras saíram de minha boca, mas elas estavam em minha mente, e principalmente em meu espírito e a espada que tantas vezes me defendeu, entendeu a mensagem._

_A rocha em que estava penetrada deu-lhe estabilidade e apoio para o fluxo do poder. Raras vezes a cor vermelha era mostrada quando saída da arma. Meu sangue parecia brotar de sua lâmina, mas desta vez, minha bainha não poderia ajudar._

_O escudo que poucas vezes se manifestou, na minha mão apareceu, bloqueando o fogo demoníaco. Três outras gotas desciam o fio prateado da arma, suportando o ataque impiedoso que o dragão fazia questão de prolongar._

_O suor grudara meus cabelos esbranquiçados no rosto, no pescoço e minha mão tremia ao segurar o livro e tentando fazer com que ele me obedecesse._

_Pela primeira vez desde o início da luta me pareceu ver que o dragão se preocupava, suas investidas agora vinham com freqüência e emoção, e só fui salvo pelo escudo, à custo de meu próprio sangue gotejante._

_Consegui fazer com que o livro fosse aberto, devia ser o meio deste, onde minha letra não havia estado. Iria conseguir... Baniria a besta da face da terra._

_Esse feitiço só foi proferido algumas vezes em todos esses longos séculos. Aqueles que não estavam preparados para recitá-lo morreram tentando, e aqueles que conseguiram eram ilustres personagens; esquecidos atualmente. Só conhecia uma pessoa viva que o sabia e podia declamá-lo, e ele nunca o fez: meu antigo mestre. Segundo ele não havia algo mais temível para qualquer criatura, mas nunca ousou dizer-me o que era._

_Agora o desafiava e também as antigas forças do mundo. Meu último ato, e morreria tentando se isso pudesse me salvar._

_Ø As palavras já me eram familiares, pois meu antigo mestre possuía o feitiço num livro, mas nunca as falei, e minha voz demorou a encontrar o ritmo de tal magia._

_Sabia estar indo bem. Os olhos vermelhos como rubis do dragão arregalaram-se, e mesmo que quase sendo impossível tentaram me deter. Foquei ainda mais atenção nas escritas que apareciam no papel._

_Eu senti a força sendo extraída de meu corpo, parecia que o fogo que me alimentava estava sendo tomado e servia como combustível para meu inimigo. Enfim, a última sílaba foi proferida e um vento mágico tomou o lugar, era violento e se concentrava no dragão. Tal era a sua força que senti dificuldade em manter o livro em minha mão._

_Acredito que na distância de uma milha foi ouvido o som gutural de negação da fera. Com suas garras presas no chão, lutava contra os ventos, lutava contra o feitiço, lutava contra si mesmo._

_Inevitavelmente foi sugado pelo vórtice negro vindo do livro. Ele veio e já estava sendo absorvido, mas eu fraquejei, e nesse ínfimo e insignificante segundo, o dragão se aproveitou de sua última chance. Com sua negra pata segurou meu corpo quase sem vida._

_Fui engolfado junto com ele e aqui permaneço até hoje._

... ... ... ◘... ◘ ... ... ...

... Ainda estava cedo, fora as ondas do mar e do barulho dos moradores da Torre, não conseguia se ouvir muito da cidade. Poucos carros se movimentavam pelas ruas, e a prefeitura limpava os estragos da batalha.

\- Sem fala?

Só pude movimentar a cabeça para confirmar. Conseguira terminar de ler.

\- Pelo menos conseguiu responder à sua pergunta, não?

Novamente meu corpo respondeu, ainda estava processando a informação. Era incrível! Nunca pensei que a história seria assim.

\- Então é por isso que você está aprisionado no livro? Por causa da maldição?

\- Correto.

\- Então por que não me disse?

\- Dizer para uma mortal que teve a sorte de encontrar meu livro, proibido por sinal, que sou um mago, preso em meu próprio feitiço? Você não acha isso um pouco ilógico querida?

\- Mas eu podia ajudar... Eu posso ajudar.

\- Como? Um pequeno ritual mágico de reconhecimento e você ainda está passando mal. Como pode querer me ajudar em algo muito mais árduo?

\- Você me treina. Não disse ontem que seria meu Sol?

\- E o serei se ainda o desejar querida. Mas embora a milady me lisonjeie demasiadamente com seu desejo, não posso aceitar sua ajuda. Eu pretendo ajudá-la, não machucá-la ainda mais.

A raiva subiu minha cabeça com força. Malditos ingleses com seu estúpido senso de honra! – Ótimo, então não o faça, me ajude a melhorar somente. Mostre e ensine o conhecimento que adoraria receber.

\- Com prazer minha querida. E embora eu tenha dito que não gostaria de lhe prejudicar precisarei de ajuda para começar nosso estudo.

\- O que você quer?

\- Preciso de um corpo para poder canalizar meu poder.

\- Sim. E o que você quer que eu faça?

\- Toque em mim.

\- O quê? – por algum motivo aquele pedido me pareceu indecente e irreal. Era como se um antigo desejo já esquecido fosse apresentado, quando já pensamos não mais o atender. Parecia mentira escutar aquilo principalmente depois de ter certeza de não sentir mais algo que não fosse curiosidade. Não acredito que fiquei vermelha por ouvir isso.

\- Quero que você toque em mim. – ele repetiu, ignorando a cor de meu rosto propositalmente, mesmo sabendo que ela existia. Seus olhos ficaram ainda menores quando repetiu a fala, esbanjando sensualidade que eu tentava fingir não existir.

\- Como...? Quer dizer, como vai funcionar?

\- Eu usarei um pouco do seu poder para fazer com que o feitiço parta de meu livro. Se não conseguir, eu irei fazer com que seu corpo me obedeça e tendo ele em meu domínio, direi o feitiço.

\- Você vai o quê?... Mas fizemos aquele feitiço para anular nossos poderes, como irá funcionar?

\- Aquele ritual conectou nossos poderes. Ele permite que nada que não concitamos aconteça, e se nada fizermos que possa quebrar a ligação, podemos aumentar nossos poderes nos ligando.

\- Entendi.

Toquei a página do livro e durante segundos parecia que nada acontecia. Os olhos penetrantes de Malchior focaram em mim e só depois entendi, quando o encarei de volta. A sensação se assemelhava à quando eu entoava meu mantra, mas ela parecia ir de encontro ao livro, atravessando meu braço como a eletricidade o faria.

O poder chegou ao mago, o livro parecia ganhar volume, meditando interiormente Malchior não me olhava, mas quando o fez a mesma descarga elétrica pareceu atravessar meu corpo. Demorei a soltar o livro, a tontura foi mínima, mas a familiaridade ainda não era completa. Tinha medo de cair.

\- O que é eletricidade?

Soltando devagar o livro tentei imaginar o motivo da pergunta. – Perdão?

\- Você pensou numa palavra diferente, 'eletricidade', enquanto entendia o processo do novo feitiço.

\- Você leu minha mente?

\- Sinto muito, sim, mas o fiz para você perceber o que se passava. Não adiantaria nada gastar sua energia se não entendesse o processo. Acredito que tenha percebido minha presença.

\- Mas você poderia ter tirado meu poder sem precisar ler meus pensamentos.

\- Sim, é possível, mas se você o percebesse mais tarde, minha presença, poderia desencadear efeitos indesejáveis. Você poderia se assustar e sua primeira atitude seria me rejeitar; não poderia permitir isso, me rejeitando, a ligação seria destruída e nossos poderes novamente estranhos.

Imagens da minha infância voltaram, quando pequena tentando entender o que os Anciãos diziam. Jejuando e meditando... Lembrava de como controlava a tontura naquela época, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, os métodos funcionam.

\- Eletricidade é um fenômeno onde ocorre a troca de cargas elétricas.

\- Um novo estudo sem dúvidas, não reconheço essa palavra.

\- Na verdade, os antigos gregos já estudavam a eletricidade, mas os estudos foram interrompidos na Idade das Trevas.

\- E compreendo o motivo... Mas será que poderia me explicar melhor essa eletricidade, creio não tê-la compreendido ainda.

\- Provavelmente você não deve se lembrar, mas quando andamos pelo carpete em ambientes muito secos e tocamos na maçaneta de uma porta levamos um choque. O choque acontece graças à eletricidade, a carga elétrica positiva que existe em seu corpo encontra os íons negativos do metal, quando eles interagem e se neutralizam, levamos um choque.

\- Sim eu lembro... Extremamente irritante quando acontece, mas e se o indivíduo em questão não for alguém 'positivo', alguém bom, quer dizer que está imune ao choque?

\- Não. – realmente é engraçado ver a mentalidade de uma época diferente – A carga de um corpo independe de sua personalidade. Alguém malvado por assim dizer, pode levar tantos choques quanto alguém de bom coração.

\- Interessante, nossa explicação era de que ele faria algo errado e estava pagando. Mas como ocorreu eletricidade entre nós? Eu não acredito ser uma maçaneta de porta.

\- Quando nossos poderes trocaram de posições, eles foram as cargas.

\- Entendo, entendo... Então provavelmente você devia ser a carga positiva.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu me sinto bem melhor depois do toque da milady.

Deixei passar, não sabia o que responder envergonhada como estava. Emprestaria depois um livro de física para Malchior.

\- E agora?

\- E agora, não se mova, posso acertá-la sem intenção.

Uma pilha enorme de livros antigos surgiu no meu quarto, a poeira subiu; a quantidade de livros era incrível, chegando quase ao teto.

\- Infelizmente só pude trazer estes, mas acho que são o suficiente para introduzirmos nosso trabalho.

"Suficiente para introduzirmos"? Quantos livros eu lerei?!

\- Assustada?

\- Um pouco.

\- Talvez não devesse tê-los posto em vertical, realmente parecem assustadores, e não são práticos para o manejo.

\- Não tem problema. – metade dos livros da parte de cima ficou escura, usei meu poder para colocá-los ao lado da primeira pilha.

\- Penso eu que essa foi sua primeira demonstração de poder que assisti. E estou impressionado, não sabia ser esse o seu poder. Pensei que a telecinese estivesse perdida, principalmente depois da Inquisição.

\- Ela foi banida?

\- De certa forma sim. As pessoas que tinham esse poder não mais poderiam treinar para não serem presos, fico surpreso ao saber que ele ainda existe nessa época e principalmente em uma humana.

Senti seu olhar enquanto organizava os restos dos livros, ele parecia esperar uma resposta, mas não sabia o que dizer. Dizer que sou uma extraterrestre quando mal se sabia naquela época que a Terra era redonda?

\- Algum problema? Não? Então vamos iniciar... Esses livros apenas vão dizer a história da mágica, alguns conceitos básicos, uns feitiços simples para iniciante, mas principalmente história e regras. Preciso de muita atenção sua com o que vai ler, pode ser simples, mas é extremamente importante que você compreenda em sua totalidade o que está escrito.

\- Talvez você já conheça a maioria do que está escrito nos livros, pelas nossas conversas e pela biblioteca que você possui. Mas talvez você tenha muito material literário; aqui se concentram os literários e não literários, e alguns poderão lhe surpreender com seu conteúdo, mas não se apavore. Deve ter algo obsoleto no meio destes, podemos discutir depois.

\- Gostaria de começar com este – o livro no topo de uma das pilhas levitou até minhas mãos – Provavelmente, como eu espero, você já leu esse livro, mas faça-me o favor de reler. Em grau de conteúdo o livro não é tão bom, mas sua introdução ao estudo e seu modo de abordagem merecem atenção.

\- Mas esse aqui é o livro dos monges.

\- Sim, eu sei querida.

\- Ele foi escrito no século XIII, na França. Os seus escritores morreram pouco tempo depois.

\- Eu reconheço a história fatídica de seus criadores, mas não entendo por que você está assim.

\- O livro dos monges, Conhecimento Perdido, é uma relíquia! Mas como você o tem? Pelo que eu li em seu texto, você é um personagem da Alta Idade Média, mas do século X para o XI. Você não nasceu e nenhum desses monges foi seus contemporâneos, muito menos conterrâneos! Deveria ser impossível você ter esse livro.

\- Pelo visto você já leu e estudou esse livro com compromisso... Compreendo seu alarme querida, mas durante séculos fui transportado de diversos lugares e tive que combater o tédio insano que ameaçava me atingir, descobri uma maneira de ler sendo um livro. Posso explicar depois com toda certeza.

\- Claro, mas por que você não acredita que o livro não é tão bom em conteúdo? Eu o achei incrível.

\- Ele é, de fato, muito bom. Mas os monges ainda tinham uma ligação muito forte com a Igreja na época, isso impediu que eles colocassem certas obviedades e fatos que feriam suas idéias. E dentro do monastério em que foi escrito o livro não eram todos que partilhavam da mesma opinião, por isso em alguns momentos do livro há uma quebra de informações.

\- Entendo... Ainda quer que eu o leia?

\- Não. Podemos deixá-lo para outra hora, para fins de discussão. Poderia ler este então?

Mais um livro que vinha em minha direção. – Claro.

... ... ... ◘...◘ ... ... ...

-... Agora adicione um pouco do pó da Índia... Devagar, minha querida, você tem que sentir cada grão sendo derramado na mistura.

Com o livro em minha frente tentei fazer o que ele pedia, o cheiro forte que subia do recipiente estava me deixando tonta. Algumas gotas de um líquido, até algum tempo atrás desconhecido, e a mistura ficou amarela.

\- Foi muito rápido. Entendo sua pressa, mas se não fizer conforme o tempo que os ingredientes precisam, não importa o quanto você tente, não vai dar certo.

\- Eu sei... suspiro, ainda podemos usar?

-... Sim, ainda podemos aproveitar. Use sua euforia para me mostrar sua figura esotérica. Sei que o cheiro já está bastante forte, mas poderia colocar um pouco de canela? Misture devagar, enviando sua energia à mistura.

Quando Malchior pediu, levantei meus braços, entoando meu mantra. O pote explodiu levantando uma poeira colorida, minha roupa ficou suja e o quarto também. O papel branco do livro parecia ter ganhado cor com o feitiço.

\- Parece que vamos ter muito trabalho... Temos que tentar o feitiço de novo eventualmente, você consegue limpar essa bagunça?

\- Esse feitiço não é tão difícil, Ravena, você só precisa se entregar ao sortilégio. Mas podemos tentá-lo mais tarde, que tal algo mais simples... Conjure para mim um objeto qualquer inanimado.

Meus olhos fecharam, tentava lembrar das palavras que li em um dos diversos livros que Malchior me trouxe. Minhas mãos se estenderam, preparadas para segurar o que estava imaginando, ficando subitamente alerta de que durante todo o tempo os olhos do livro não me deixavam. Respirei fundo deixando a magia sair com o vento. Quando o silêncio foi demais abri os olhos.

\- Me desculpe! – o pássaro mal feito se materializou em cima do livro antigo, posto ridiculamente entre os olhos negros.

-... Eu entendo, não precisa se preocupar.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito. – me aproximei para tirar o pássaro e ele incendiou. Com o susto jóquei o pássaro de fogo para cima onde ele terminou de ser consumido pelas chamas, mas era estranho... Ainda parecia que ele ainda ia bater as asas e voar. Uma explosão negra ainda mais alta que a anterior foi ouvida. As asas se moveram.

\- Ravena, algum problema? O que foi isso?

\- Nada, um bicho apareceu e eu me assustei, só isso Mutano.

\- Tem certeza? Pensei que você não tivesse medo de animais.

\- Não mas eles me irritam como você.

\- Ei!

Depois de reclamar algumas coisas ridículas de como eu deveria agradecer por ter um amigo assim, que se preocupava e amava a natureza ele saiu. Quando me virei o livro já voltara ao antigo apoio, os olhos de Malchior estavam fixados em mim, expectativa e algo mais estavam presentes no olhar único da criatura. Como raramente acontecia, seus olhos estavam pequenos e eu não sabia o que diziam e nem o que fazer.

\- Acredito que há uma necessidade enorme para quietude agora. Infelizmente não podemos permitir pequenos deslizes no aprendizado, se com feitiços simples chamamos tanta atenção, assim não podemos arriscar trabalhar com algo mais interessante.

\- Sei que fiz besteira, mas estou tentando.

\- Sei que o está querida. Mas pelo visto você não tem treinado artes que não sua especialidade... Você estaria muito melhor se não tivesse parado de estudar como sei que fazia. Seu maior problema é a concentração e, talvez, a transferência de pensamento. Não preciso ler sua mente para saber que você não está levando o poder pelo caminho certo.

\- Como faço? Isso pode não ser difícil, mas é muito antigo. Não há nenhuma adaptação moderna.

\- Isso não é desculpa, Ravena. Você leu a maioria daqueles livros e disse ter entendido; acredito que realmente você tenha conseguido entender, mas eu quero que você execute e, fora suas palavras de poder, você não consegue recitar mais nada. Lembre-se de quando interagimos, como você me passou o poder.

Tentando imaginar o que se passou, de verdade, naquela hora, uma explosão ainda mais barulhenta aconteceu no canto o quarto. Pelo menos consegui ministrar o feitiço de silêncio, mas isso não impediu Malchior de me observar, e eu ignorei a sua pergunta. Não precisava responde-la, agora, ou nunca.

\- Parece que temos que fazer de outro jeito... Pegue esse livro querida, teremos que ler mais. Essa é a versão original de Conhecimento Perdido, esse é o livro que a Igreja não viu e que matou alguns dos monges. Leia com cuidado, não estou falando de atenção e concentração, importantes ainda assim; mas peço cuidado porque mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, as substâncias venenosas impregnam as páginas do livro.

Vi livros, um por um se movendo nas montanhas em que estavam. Alguns pareciam ter aparecido agora e estavam sendo jogados em meus braços, o cheiro tão comum de biblioteca.

\- Fora isso, preciso que leia esses aqui... Cuidado com as folhas, o tempo foi cruel... Tem algumas grafias sem uso, mas nada difícil, quando quiser, podemos começar.

\- Uhm... Claro, só uma coisa antes. Você poderia me ajudar com os estudos?

\- Achei que estivesse bem óbvio que ajudaria.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas em um dos livros que li, dizia que era possível para o aprendiz ter contato com seu mestre. Mesmo estando morto ou sob um feitiço; não podemos tentar fazer o que o livro diz? Talvez ajudasse um pouco.

\- Poderíamos aplicar esse feitiço, eu o conheço muito bem, e até cogitei a possibilidade de seu uso. Mas não sei se seria uma boa idéia, precisaria de muito mais do que os simples feitiços que estávamos usando. Embora eu não tenho como impedir se você quiser utilizá-lo, também acredito que ajudaria.

...

\- Você vai ler esses livros eternamente e não irá conseguir terminar todos nesse ritmo. Deixe-me ajudá-la, faça assim.

Ainda não acostumada com sua voz, tão diferente de quando estava no livro, quase pulo sobressaltada ao escutá-la tão perto de mim. Era interessante lembrar de como o ritual deu certo, apesar de minha inexperiência; depois de séculos sem um corpo pude sentir a felicidade emanando de Malchior. E ainda que eu compartilhasse daquela emoção – só um pouco, pois alguma coisa na minha escrivaninha explodiu – eu tinha medo.

Como nunca aconteceu antes na minha vida, estava sendo difícil controlar e esconder o rubor que vinha para meu rosto de tempos em tempos quando Malchior olhava para mim. E eu não podia simplesmente colocar minha capa como fazia com meus amigos, seria muito bom que pudesse, mas como poderia mostrar respeito e entendimento não olhando para meu professor? O corpo de papel antigo, mais alto que eu, com belos e claros olhos azuis que eu não sabia existir era uma novidade. E novidades devem ser refletidas nas meditações. E meditar estava fora de questão na pressa de ajudá-lo.

Como isso é ridículo! Eu deveria estar prestando atenção ao que ele me diz, não como ele me diz. As informações contidas nos livros me foram passadas com rapidez impressionante, com apenas um pedido meu livros e livros se erguiam e transmitiam conhecimento para o símbolo em minha testa, o símbolo dos Mistérios, da Inteligência e do Pensamento.

... ... ... ◘...◘ ... ... ...

Latim, grego, anglo-saxão, dialetos diferentes... Muitos livros... Muito material...

" _Maldições_ ", nunca vi um livro destes, interessante. Aprendi a usar o truque de Malchior, mas ainda prefiro o bom e velho jeito de ler com os livros nas mãos, sentindo o cheiro antigo e as folhas delicadas. Contrariando Malchior, também acho que entendo melhor assim.

" _Um dom facilmente pode ser chamado de maldição, pois muitos que o tiveram assim o chamaram. Também há a possibilidade de uma maldição se tornar, ou ser na verdade, um dom. Infelizmente não houveram muitos casos como esse, e, por isso, muitos não acreditam._

_Tudo é relativo na verdade. Chamamos de maldição tudo aquilo que nos faz mal e de dom o que é benigno e erroneamente chamado de divino. Então significa que se eu como mago da vila faço um feitiço de chuva para trazer água e fertilidade para minha terra eu tenho um dom? E se eu lançar o mesmo feitiço e algum outro vilarejo se prejudicar, terei eu lançado uma maldição?_

_Se as respostas da vida fossem tão simples, homens não se demorariam trancafiados com seus livros._

_Na vida não há apenas o certo ou apenas o errado. Não precisamos temer pelo castigo divino por ter olhado para o corpo de alguém com pensamentos indecorosos, você não irá queimar no Inferno se provou do prazer carnal uma ou duas vezes sem a permissão da Igreja. Nem irá para o Paraíso se rezar todos os dias e negar a verdade em outros discursos que não o do padre._

_Nada contra Deus, apenas contra seus seguidores. A linha entre o certo e o errado, o bem e o mal, é tênue... O próprio Diabo já não fora uma figura iluminada?_

_Não há, portanto, dons e maldições, são pontos de vistas distintos para cada indivíduo, grupo ou cultura. No entanto a cultura popular difundiu o conhecimento esotérico de alguns Escolhidos. O povo iniciou a formação de conceitos incorretos acerca do Poder. Mas a fórmula utilizada funcionou, para esses leigos e por eles, em magia há uma separação entre o bem e o mal para facilitar o entendimento. É simplesmente uma divisão didática, na verdade. Mas repito e espero que tenha ficado claro: a Magia não é má ou boa, a pessoa que a utiliza é quem tem essas características._

_A Magia é um poder, e precisa se provar digno para ter a chance de usá-la."_

\- Eu sou digna?

O corpo de papel que veio até ela era alto e esguio. Percebendo a proximidade, ela apoiou seu peso na outra perna, afastando-se consciente da figura que chegava.

Olhos azuis tão claros e brilhantes não deveriam ser tão frios. A consciência que esse novo olhar passava era um tanto perturbadora. Agora era como se os próprios céus estivessem-na julgando. Como, se realmente ela não merecesse entrar no Paraíso e provar da felicidade que sempre lhe foi negada. Ela tinha que suprimir esse sonho impossível... Tinha que parar de se perder naquele azul penetrante e tinha que entender que não possuía asas para sobreviver aos fortes ventos que viviam acima de sua cabeça. Pois aqueles olhos tão conhecedores tinham 1000 anos de vendavais e depois de todo um milênio de espera a tempestade finalmente se manifesta, deliciada com a idéia da liberdade, doce liberdade. E uma vez liberto, seria difícil não vê-lo mais. Não observá-lo e adorá-lo.

\- Pequena ave, você acha que eu ofereceria tudo isso se achasse que não o era?

Sabia que não, Malchior a _entendia_ , mas isso porque ele não sabe toda a sua história.

\- Mesmo eu sendo má?

Num instante seus olhos ficaram mornos, pacientes e prestativos, eu finalmente me virara para ele e pude ver tais transformações. Mas não vi quando ele suspirou e estendeu a mão para acariciar minha bochecha.

\- Má? Querida, você só não é a pessoa mais pura que conheço por ter sabedoria. Pois pureza é muito comumente sinônimo de inocência e ingenuidade. Estaria mentindo assim, e não gostaria de fazê-lo.

\- Não?! Certamente não o faria, não é através de mim que ganhará a liberdade.

Arrependimento caiu sobre mim, assim que as palavras ríspidas escaparam de minha boca. O pesar só não foi tanto porque vi, muito mais senti, o turbilhão de pensamentos passando por sua mente. Tudo veloz, muito rápido, lampejos de idéias, mas tudo foi resumido ao seu pequeno sorriso inexistente e sua voz rouca devido à emoção.

\- É penoso ouvir tais palavras serem proferidas... Talvez seja pelo fato do silêncio ter me circundado durante tanto tempo. Permita-me sim?

Um singelo toque nos fios de cabelo pouco mais curtos e a densidade do ar aumentou. Um toque tão simples mas seus dedos roçaram em minha pele e palavras distintas pareceu me rodear.

\- Respire, querida...

O ar pesado e frio passou por minhas narinas, preenchendo o corpo imóvel. Calafrios eram reações esperadas, mas o calor que inundava minha cabeça e as batidas do coração aumentando sua velocidade não previa.

O feitiço que ele usava me paralisava; sabia disso, ódio por tê-lo permitido. Podia ter parado, eu li sobre isso! Malchior não precisava ter feito isso, ele não tinha o direito de me enfeitiçar quando me afastava dele.

\- De novo...

Oxigênio chegou ao meu cérebro. Vagarosamente pude pensar novamente, mas nenhum raciocínio se completou, meus olhos fechados e minha cabeça quente pensando ser de raiva. Pensava que o era, mas um simples movimento de Malchior me alertou.

Abri os olhos assustada quando senti dedos atravessando meus fios de cabelo, uma mão grande segurar minha cabeça. Era de seu contato que sentia calor.

Anis celestes me olhavam, longos cílios o cobriam, sobre duas sobrancelhas finas. Sobressaltada, meu coração deu um solavanco e parei de respirar, mesmo que por um milésimo. Nesse momento pareceu que a noite entrava no quarto: os olhos tão cristalinos de Malchior escureciam como o céu faria dentre horas. Outro solavanco e ficaram negros por completo.

\- Relaxe... Por Favor...

Ficava tonta, parecia que estava sufocada, nem querendo podia reunir forças para me mover. A mão esquerda do mago encostou em meu braço, mandando calor à extremidade e cessando a tremedeira.

\- Por que está tão frio?

Minha boca seca falou as palavras tremidas. Meus dentes batiam um no outro e ainda tentava respirar, mas estava gélido o ar e meu pulmão doía ao recebê-lo. O corpo de Malchior se aproximou mais do meu, como a chama de uma vela me aquecia.

\- Abra os olhos, Ravena, e respire.

Estava com tanto sono, deixar meus olhos cerrados era o que eu mais queria... Senti um leve aperto no braço, energia me sendo dada; abri os olhos expirando o ar pela boca.

Fios sedosos eu senti no rosto, respiração que não a minha misturou-se ao ar do quarto.

\- Calma...

Lábios finos mal abriram, mas os dedos quietos se movimentaram agora. Fechei os olhos depois de sentir um hálito quente no rosto; sua mão mexeu um pouco e seus dedos tão reais tocaram minha carne. Respirei mais fundo.

Um sorriso estava naquele rosto masculino e com cor parecida com a minha. Minha vontade era sorrir, mas não o fiz, com intensidade o vermelho que subiu para meu rosto permitiu apenas que meus lábios se movessem um pouco. Com tal naturalidade sua testa encontrou a minha, sua franja branca criando uma fina cortina de neve separando nossos olhos; mas se sentia frio, era mínimo.

A sensação de claustrofobia ainda estava ali, somada com o fato de não saber o que fazer, mas quis e fiz com que minha mão tão pequena comparada à dele, tocasse em seu braço. Pude senti-lo enrijecer e sua mão fazer uma leve pressão sobre meu braço.

\- Então isso que é a eletricidade?

Não respondi, sabendo que ele sentia o mesmo formigamento estranho que atravessava minha cabeça. Como ainda não explodi nada era um mistério que só Malchior, dominando tudo que estava no quarto, sabia responder. Meus olhos fecharam voluntariamente, tentando aproveitar aquela situação sem fazer nenhum estrago no quarto, minha respiração totalmente descompassada por tentar controlá-la. Minha nuca foi acariciada brevemente, muito rapidamente, por finos dedos, e dessa vez suspirei.

Depois de tanto tempo naquele silêncio, daquele jeito, sem preocupações, Malchior pergunta se estou bem e se afasta. Não chorei ou reclamei quando ele fez isso, lembrando ainda dos momentos antes, mas disse que só precisava de um copo d'água.

... ... ... ◘...◘ ... ... ...

Na sala de estar da Torre Titã, os heróis da cidade viram com mais do que surpresa, a amiga vestida de branco pegar uma maçã e beber um copo de água. Quase sorrindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ .: muito obrigado, amigo, pelo favor de tal presente maravilhoso.


	8. Mentiras

Mentiras... apenas os restos que escaparam do armário...:

\- Titãs, vão!

O time não estava completo, os ataques explosivos, os diversos animais perigosos e o cuidado maternal de Estelar com a criança. Barulhento demais, desordenado demais para ser considerado normal.

Braços mecânicos que bloqueavam seus ataques, o grupo não estava com sorte. A menina ainda chorava, histérica, tentando descrever como Cardíaco abriu sua janela e tentou pegá-la.

O fluxo do poder do vilão passava dos átrios para os ventrículos, as válvulas que os separavam abriam e fechavam periodicamente. O som que faziam agora era assustador, mas possuía uma cadência capaz de atrair crianças em seu sono.

Direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita. Os heróis de Jump City eram obrigados a acompanhar a coreografia. Um passo em falso e então _game over_. Ritmo, ritmo, tudo era ritmo. 1, 2, 3 e então quatro, uma bomba é lançada no braço esquerdo. Cima, baixo, lado e outro, azul e verde se unem para acertar a tricúspide (N.A.: válvula que conecta o ventrículo e o átrio do lado direito). Grande demais para acompanhar o tempo, o elefante verde só consegue uma investida no volumoso coração antes de ser nocauteado.

Cardíaco caiu no asfalto; por um instante a orquestra perdendo seu maestro. Isso deu tempo suficiente para Robin gritar.

\- Ravena, cadê você?

\- À caminho.

Escutou preocupado a voz baixa responder. O grito da criança fez com que seu dedo apertasse com força o comunicador.

\- Precisamos de você _agora_!

Desligou, tentando ajudar a equipe. As lágrimas infantis não faziam efeito na máquina; a menina estava presa dentro do vilão. Ainda mais nervosos agora, os titãs atacavam continuamente.

\- Ravena!

\- Pensei que eu tivesse te derrotado da última vez. Dessa vez vou fazer com que não apareça de novo.

\- Não, Rae, tem uma criança!

A informação chegou tarde demais, ela já lançava um feitiço que os amigos nunca tinham visto antes. Mas sabiam, aterrorizados, que ela não iria apenas desmembrar o vilão. As palavras do encantamento jorravam descontroladas por seus olhos e boca.

O líder pensou em algo que não tinha pensado antes. Em momentos de crises o cérebro funciona de uma maneira totalmente diferente, e dois segundos para ocorrer a sinapse às vezes é muito. Correu até um Cardíaco envolvido quase que por completo agora, e rápido como pôde quebrou uma abertura para retirar a criança.

O resgate foi feito, a menina fora salva. O vilão inutilizado, o conserto é impossível. Missão cumprida. Mas nem Ravena nem os outros sentiam-se bem heróicos com o resultado.

Olhou estranha para suas mãos, sem acreditar que foram elas as assassinas de uma criança. Quase, quase, mas ainda assim por sua culpa.

Não permitiu que os amigos falassem, o chão se abriu irritado, tragando a garota de roupa branca; uma garota que raramente recusava a encará-los nos olhos como fazia agora.

Tele-transporte é um jeito veloz o suficiente para que eu conseguisse chegar em meu quarto no segundo seguinte depois de ter sido engolida pelo chão. Mas isso não me daria tempo suficiente para pensar no que aconteceu antes, no que me atrasou para um resgate quase mal sucedido. Por isso me dirigi para o telhado, onde podia pensar enquanto andava até o quarto.

_\- Com os olhos fechados tente sentir a energia que emana do seu corpo. Lembre-se também da energia do ambiente em que você está, pois você vai usar sua magia nele. Isso vai vir naturalmente, relaxe._

_As mãos de papel vieram para meus ombros no intuito de relaxá-los, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra e os ombros que deveriam estar mais relaxados e descer apenas protegeram ainda mais meu pescoço._

_\- Calma._

_Os braços perderam a compostura, mas logo encontraram uma posição confortável._

_\- Isso, use seus membros para melhor canalizar o poder._

_Dedos fiscalizaram meus braços. Era papel contra a lycra do uniforme, mas a pele debaixo deste sentiu a descarga do fluxo do poder._

_\- Muito bem. Agora inspire e faça com que o poder desde a ponta de seus dedos do pé eleve-se acima de sua cabeça._

_Um corvo negro de asas cheias invadiu o quarto. Gigante, imponente, de seu bico um som característico saiu. Suas penas brilhavam com emoção, penas longas, fortes e macias. Era lindo._

_\- Incrível. Muito bom, Ravena... Você é linda..._

_A última das frases foi dita em um sussurro quase inaudível segundos depois, tempos depois da surpresa em sua voz desaparecer. Um segredo dito enquanto punha as mãos em meus ombros. Talvez fosse o fato de ter visto apenas seus olhos próximos de mim, sem entender que era de fato todo um rosto masculino perto de mim, que me impediu de afastar meu rosto os 10 cm de distância que me deixava confortável._

_A magia foi quebrada, na mesma medida em que as penas negras desapareciam, uma por uma._

_Como uma pintura de aquarela quando molha a imagem do corvo foi se desfazendo, deixando apenas a lembrança do belo quadro que esteve ali, a lembrança de admiração em olhos expressivos e de calor em papel antigo._

_\- Eu consegui._

_\- Certamente que sim, querida. Agora vamos, ainda preciso que aprendas a preparar poções._

_Atravessamos uma pilha de livros esquecida – Você já aprimorou sua leitura em feitiços, mas e controlar substâncias?_

_Na escrivaninha perdida, quase não utilizada mais, livros potes e papéis levitaram e trocaram de posição._

_\- Não estou falando de telecinese querida. Eu sei muito bem que você é capaz de manipular objetos concretos, sólidos ou líquidos. Mas será que consegue manipular seus conteúdos, manipular suas formas?_

_\- Está falando de alquimia?_

_Ele sorriu, com olhos brilhantes e pequenos, se aproximando da mesa._

_\- Eu considerava a maioria uns malucos, mas eles estavam certíssimos ao afirmar o princípio da troca equivalente. Retirando ou adicionando materiais de determinado objeto podemos criar outro, e às vezes o mesmo, apenas mudando sua disposição. E a segunda lei, a mais importante na minha opinião, diz que tudo isso só é possível devido a vontade do alquimista e pelo valor que este coloca para realizar a troca._

_\- Troca equivalente... Parece com a lei de Lavoisier, "na natureza nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma"..._

_\- Correto. A Ciência do seu tempo é um mero avanço das idéias e provas dos alquimistas do meu tempo. Realmente loucos, procurando encontrar a proporção ideal para se conseguir o ouro e a Pedra Filosofal... Uma pena. Perdi dezenas de aprendizes para experimentos e guerras do progresso científico._ _Ganância é letal de fato._

_Ele se virou para mim depois de relembrar dos alunos perdidos. Parecia tentar esquecer alguma coisa enquanto se esforçava para focar em mim. – Mas o que eu quero que você entenda com a troca equivalente e principalmente com a segunda lei é que, se alguém com poderes mágicos, digamos eu por exemplo, pode facilmente se aproveitar com pequenos descasos._

_\- Com sua licença, dama. – Como se estivesse sujo, Malchior tocou em meu rosto, tirou um objeto pequeno e macio e me mostrou. A pena de meu corvo._

_\- Usando os restos de sua apresentação, posso criar o que eu quiser respeitando a regra da troca. Seu animal de espírito não desapareceu, ficou no ar de seu quarto, e várias partículas dele ficaram em você, a dona, procurando juntar quantidade satisfatória sou capaz de, misturando meu próprio poder para que funcione, criar algo meu._

_Parecia que a mão dele estava sendo perdida, desenrolada como o corpo de uma múmia, mas ela apenas se transformou para criar uma rosa de papel. Perfeita, delicada, maravilhosa._

_\- Para a senhorita..._

_Tentando ignorar o ato como algo mais significativo, peguei a rosa agradecida. Símbolo pagão; as rosas eram uma linguagem tão comum, tão antiga... Peguei-me pensando no significado das rosas brancas: reverência, segredo, inocência, pureza e paz._

_A rosa não era branca, era algo parecido, um branco envelhecido. Mas ele me tratava com respeito, com uma pureza e inocência que só um velho conhecido conseguiria, sentia paz naquele recinto e seu olhar passava um segredo, que não quero descobrir._

_As pétalas eram macias e fortes, delicadas, mas com espinhos no talo letais. Na curiosidade de ver aquela flor tão famosa, passei tempo demais olhando e sentindo, só percebi que não tocava mais a rosa delicada quando senti a mão de Malchior recuar rápido por um instante._

_O alarme tocou, o quarto iluminou-se de vermelho, mas não me movi, não com os dedos de papel me segurando._

_\- Tenho que ir._

_Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas demorou alguns segundos para me soltar. "Ravena, cadê você?". A voz tão autoritária e reconfortante de Robin foi o suficiente para que eu me afastasse e colocasse a rosa na mesa. Não podia falhar com Robin, não com meus amigos._

_-_ Você me ensinou magia negra.

Não era um grito, mas o tom e o jeito com que a garota falava arrepiava até o mais corajoso dos guerreiros. Ela estava furiosa. E emanava uma energia negativa e perigosa para qualquer um que ousasse irritá-la.

\- Pardon? Não entendo minha querida.

\- Não me chame assim! Você tem me ensinado magia negra desde o começo. Nunca te ocorreu me contar sobre isso? O que você estava pensando?! Magia negra! Você estava louco por acaso?

\- Nem um pouco, Ravena. - nunca a vira assim, ela se esforçava ao máximo para esconder as tão expostas emoções, mas parece que esqueceu de sua própria regra – Eu estava perfeitamente bem.

Um recipiente de vidro estourou, e os dois puderam ouvir um outro trincar. Pisava no chão com tanta força que sentia os dedos doerem, não iria andar irritada em seu próprio quarto, não iria se humilhar se mostrando afetada.

\- Você me enganou... Mentiu para mim e me fez usar uma magia proibida.

\- Aconteceu algo? Devemos ter pensado em ambientes externos... Falha minha... Mas o que aconteceu exatamente, podemos corrigir...

\- _Não_! Eu não devo usar _isso_ , nunca deveria, e você é o culpado. Magia negra é _errado_ , é do _Mal_.

\- Vejo que precisamos retomar nossas aulas teóricas, você não parece ter entendido a separação _fictícia_ de magia. - finalmente fechando o livro que estava lendo antes de Ravena ter entrado quase quebrando a porta.

\- Fictícia? Não. Você mentiu para mim, e por isso usei uma magia proibida e perigosa. Por que você fez isso?...

Ainda estava com raiva, com muita, mas forçou-se a ficar quieta enquanto ele se levantava. A lembrança horrível do choro da menina por causa dela era insuportável demais para fazê-la sequer repensar sobre o confronto com alguém com quem se importava.

Foi com um suspiro, com um longo e cansado suspiro, que ele finalmente respondeu.

\- Sinto muito ter mentido. Não que tenha sido uma mentira de fato, foi mais uma omissão. Meus motivos, minha querida, são os mesmos, e foram os mesmos que do primeiro dia em que você me perguntou isso. Eu não poderia contar, simplesmente de vez, quem eu era e o que dominava. Fiz tudo com um instinto de sobrevivência natural. E se isso a fez se sentir mal, eu sinto muito.

"É que... Eu sei que não deveria perguntar isso, mas... Pensei que você confiasse em mim.", a frase veio em sua mente, hesitante e poderosa, mas não saiu, brava como estava, não queria se importar tanto com alguém que não confia em si.

\- Esquece... Não precisa responder. Só... Me deixe em paz.

_-º-_

_-_ Minha vida é maldita.

Depois de ouvir os gritos mal controlados de sua dona, e depois a calma resignação da mesma, acho que até o quarto estranhou, senão se assustou, com a frase dita depois de tanto tempo de silêncio incômodo. Estranhou, tanto quanto eu.

\- Eu disse para me deixar em paz, não para mudar de assunto.

\- Não quero irritá-la, querida, só quero, talvez, tentar falar com a dama.

Sentei na cama. Cansada, não queria saber de mais nada, não queria falar, não queria ouvir, estava irritada demais para agüentar. Talvez o vidro vermelho com a substância azul de Azarath se quebraria de vez.

\- A vida é um dos bens mais preciosos para um ser que habita esse mundo. Não digo ser o mais importante pois do que adianta a vida se não tens o direito de vivê-la? Tal bem é uma dádiva: é a resposta de inúmeros estímulos neurológicos e mutações fantásticas ocorridos no ventre feminino – como você tão bem explicou querida – também é a resposta calculada dos elementos míticos – mágicos se quiser – controladores do universo. É especial. Não nos seria dado se não tivesse um certo propósito.

Não entendia o motivo pelo qual tão energeticamente Malchior trocara o assunto mas era bom saber que não estava em pé. Acho que minhas pernas não agüentariam vê-lo se aproximar tão bruscamente e depois se afastar, como se ele estivesse mais afetado que eu.

\- Todavia, assim como pode ser uma benção, a vida pode ser uma maldição. Não, calma; recuso-me a deixar que tu fales. Mil desculpas milady, sei que pretendia dizer-me que a vida trágica de um órfão sem família, de um coitado sem sorte ou de um cão sem dono pode ser tão maldita quanto a minha. Mas Ravena! Doce e querida Ravena... Tirar de tal criatura a chance de escolher seu destino, de criar seu futuro e – muitas vezes – tirar seu desejo de viver... É imperdoável... é ultrajante! Nenhum homem merece sofrer tal pena.

\- Minha dama... – a cama mal sentiu o leve peso do corpo do papel quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas minha mão sentiu o tamanho da responsabilidade quando foi segurada. O vidro trincou novamente, e, por um instante, o rosto da menina saiu da minha cabeça.

Malchior segurava minha mão com força; não fosse o fato de estar tão presa à ele – pelo seu olhar, pelo seu toque – já teria me afastado há muito tempo. Não podia deixar a raiva esfriar.

Senti o tecido ancestral do livro em minha palma, quando Malchior a colocou do lado esquerdo de seu peito. – Te daria meu coração, minha querida, se isso provasse qualquer coisa para você. Entenda, nunca quis te fazer sofrer. Diria que cada batida feita por ele é apenas pelo conhecimento de sua presença, que cada batida forte e rápida no meu peito é culpa de tua proximidade, e eu o tiraria do meu corpo de bom grado e o entregaria em vossas mãos delicadas para provar o quão importante você é para mim... Mas nem essa promessa eu posso cumprir.

O aperto aumentou e ele baixou por um instante olhos azuis tão culposos. Quase sem respirar, senti quando entrelaçou meus finos com os seus, confundindo meus pensamentos com minha empatia.

\- Você pode viver por milhares de anos, pode aprender coisas inconcebíveis em seu tempo, pode ensinar para aprendizes do mundo todo, pode contar histórias de diferentes eras... Não é tão ruim. - Como me irritava o fato de que ele pudesse me controlar desse jeito; imagino até que ele possa estar fazendo as emendas dos meus vidros quebrados.

\- Mas do que vale as glórias do passado se sou incapaz de carregar os louros da vitória? De que adianta saber que posso ter tudo e ser confinado à nada? De que adianta... ter sua companhia – nesse ponto todo meu corpo ficou tenso quando Malchior tocou meu rosto – sabendo que não será para todo o sempre?

Não era a mão estimulante de um professor que segurava meu rosto, nem o era de um amigo oferecendo conforto; não, as mãos que me seguravam com tanta intensidade eram as de um amante.

E com bochechas vermelhas e sem palavras para responder qualquer das perguntas de Malchior, não pude impedir a súbita proximidade entre nossos rostos; sem permissão meu corpo se inclinava ao dele.

Talvez tenha sido delírio, mas conseguia visualizar os lábios finos em um leve sorriso, faces pálidas de perfil desenhado e fios brancos, tão claros e sedosos em minha pele.

Talvez não tenha sido. O baque surdo de uma queda – obviamente de Mutano – abriu dois pares de olhos que antes não estavam fechados.

\- Sinto muito, senhorita, por ser tão inconveniente.

Idiotamente olhei embasbacada para o garoto, ainda achando que conseguia ver os traços fortes e delicados de seu perfil, o queixo anguloso agora levemente tocado por mechas claras inutilmente presas num rabo de cavalo.

\- Espero que me perdoe; não pretendia, nunca quis, tratá-la assim. Não era minha intenção ser rude e peço desculpas por ter sido. Entendo se quiser que eu saia, eu realmente entendo. Minha falta de cortesia merece imediata punição. Com sua licença.

\- Não! – não fazia sentido ele atravessar a porta, muito menos eu ter um ataque desnecessário quando o vi se levantando, mas a impressão de ver um cavaleiro alto de cabelos presos saindo rápido por uma pesada porta diante dos meus olhos atacou minha mente. E por mais improvável que seja, a culpa e o arrependimento que senti eram estranhamente familiares.

Quase vi a sobrancelha descrita em um arco inquisidor. Por sob desta olhos azuis que nunca iria esquecer.

\- Não lhe mostrei o devido respeito, querida dama. E não respondi devidamente nenhuma de suas perguntas. Confio em você, demais até para meu próprio bem. Mas me preocupo em demasia com a sua pessoa, para eu me salvar e você me ajudar, teria que haver um sacrifício enorme por sua parte. Não gostaria de ser a causa de sua desgraça, não gostaria de ser a causa da desgraça de mais ninguém, é penoso demais arcar as conseqüências, e minha consciência, mesmo preparada e acostumada, não agüentaria mais um peso doloroso em si.

\- Eu entendo. Você vem falando isso desde que começou a me ensinar _aquilo_. Mas não quero que você se vá, eu quero ajudar...

Sabia que ele estava sorrindo, sabia porque os seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, e sentia uma emoção tão forte vinda daquele corpo de papel que pensei ser felicidade. Só não sabia que no livro, um fogo definitivamente mais forte que a felicidade começou a queimar com mais força.

\- Imaginei que você diria isso. - olhando fixamente para meus olhos, não percebi quando Malchior olhou além de mim, para um baú que parecia estar queimando...


	9. Libertação

\- Então... Está pronta?

Não consegui responder com palavras, em resposta à voz ansiosa do homem um som nasal de consentimento. Ele pareceu perceber esse detalhe, pois me olhava preocupado agora, cara a cara, com intensidade.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa, minha querida, você ficará bem; não deixaria que algo machucasse aquilo que intento proteger.

Sorri. Que garota não o faria, olhando para o cara encantador que flertava quase constantemente consigo? Tentei ainda me acalmar; estava em jejum desde que voltei da última desastrosa missão. Bebi um copo de leite apenas, digerindo com ele a explicação de Malchior.

Falou-me novamente dos motivos, demonstrou inquietação que nunca tinha visto antes, ante minha incapacidade em dizer, segundo ele, simples sortilégios, controlava-se finalmente, olhando para a lua negra durante minutos. Quando perguntava se lhe tinha chateado ou como ele estava ele respondia, com sinceridade avassaladora, _"eu só quero o seu bem"_.

Respirei fundo novamente. Ele tinha me falado que seria perigoso... Malchior concordou em retirar os livros já que não precisávamos mais deles e o quarto ganhou uma nova dimensão. Desculpe-me. Deveria dizer voltou à dimensão antiga como sempre foi, mas o preparo para o ritual deve estar afetando um pouco minhas percepções.

Acho que nunca percebi como o centro do meu quarto é forte, sei que os desenhos mágicos inscritos ali aumentavam aquele poder e das velas acesas emanavam o poder no ar, mas estranho nunca ter percebido, por exemplo, que a lua reflete-se ali quando cheia.

Aquilo não parecia meu, toda aquela magia não parecia minha, eu mais parecia uma acolita num ritual proibido para iniciantes.

Não acredito que seja correto dizer que um calafrio passara pelo meu corpo quando pisei numa das antigas runas. Não era frio que tinha sentido, era um calor convidativo, energético, _quente_ que me abraçava e me puxava para dentro. Tão diferente do frio seco da manhã encontrado no quarto.

Tirei meu pé do símbolo. Arcar com as conseqüências de ser um canal de poder mágico não era exatamente o que queria, mesmo sendo uma sensação curiosa e não necessariamente ruim; mas perigosa pelo que poderia trazer.

Virando meu corpo lenta e cuidadosamente para o lado vi Malchior me observando. Sem identificar o olhar que recebia, vi-me entrando em sua mente a despeito de saber que não deveria. Não encontrei a resposta daquele olhar, verdadeiramente vi os olhos azuis me encarando; tentava passar por aquela parede mental e via os olhos negros, como eram quando estava no livro.

Olhava mais fundo, olhava olhos azuis, ainda mais, olhos pretos em seguida, e assim ficou, numa sucessão de filmes de olhos iguais de cores diferentes, trorcando e trocando como num terrível pesadelo que não conseguia acordar.

Mas parou enfim. Ou assim eu pensava. O filme passava através de folhas de um livro, aumentando a velocidade até não serem apenas mais olhos na tela, mas um dragão, de olhos cor de sangue que suplantavam perfeitamente os anteriores.

Cambaleei um pouco, com certeza, quase fechando os olhos meus. O dragão por acaso sorria para mim? Será que é isso o motivo de Malchior me olhar tão atentamente? A excitação que ele sente com esse ritual é a mesma que sentiu quando enfrentava a morte? Seriam assim tão antagônicos, mas próximos, morte e vida, que quando ofereço um, ele responde da mesma maneira que o faria com o outro? Não! Ele não pode os ver de maneira tão... Natural...

Uma gaivota voou perto da janela, quebrando minha linha de pensamento e me fazendo andar novamente em volta do quarto. Como sempre o Sol não entrava em meu quarto, mas dessa vez eu não precisava dele, já tinha uma fonte de igual poder ali.

\- Ravena – talvez pouco mais que agitada, olhei para o corpo de papel, quase saudosa sabendo que não o veria mais assim – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Ele podia me perguntar quantas vezes o quisesse agora. A ajuda inocente oferecida dias atrás, a hesitação, sentida por ambos, horas atrás e a certeza indissolúvel fundiram-se e se mostraram nas palavras já conhecidas: "Sim. Eu quero te ajudar".

O elo incrível entre mestre e aluno... Um elo que não pode ser quebrado se tiver sido perfeitamente formado. Pelo conhecimento, pela superação das camadas simples da vida.. Era por isso que me dispunha a ajudar, almejando o melhor dos poderes, aquele que rege qualquer outro: o saber.

Mas não era apenas por que me sacrificava diante o desconhecido, e não fugia do mesmo, sendo a decisão mais razoável.

Acredito já ter visto essa louca determinação nos antigos Anciãos em Azarath, uma certeza de que alho os levava para além do mundo comum, movidos por uma força incrivelmente maior do que os próprios.

\- Ravena... – como a Lua e o Sol o faziam...

Ele segurava o livro agora, indicando que já estava na hora de iniciarmos o ritual de libertação. Colocou o livro no apoio e se virou novamente para mim.

\- Se vamos fazer isso já chegou o momento – balancei a cabeça – e depois dele... O mundo me espera.

Não dei muita importância à sua última fala, pois quando ele entrou no círculo comigo, a excitação do ritual trouxe uma nova onda de energia para meu corpo sensível. Sentei no chão com o pote para a mistura, ouvia a voz distante de Malchior dizendo-me como deveria preparar a infusão de ervas; mostrando-me muitas vezes quais eram, pois de tão antigas e diferentes, não as conhecia.

\- Mais alguma coisa? – completamente baixa, ainda mais que meu tom comum, minha voz coberta de ansiedade e submissão perguntou. A poção deveria ter reagido , deveria ter feito _algo_ indicando que estava fazendo as coisas certas, mas nada! Borbulhava e fumaçava, sem qualidade mágica.

\- Está tudo certo. Falta sim uma coisa.

Ignorando o que Malchior indicava, olhei para ele. Sorrindo ainda sem a boca ele se aproximou um pouco.

\- A mecha do cabelo de uma garota bonita.

Tinha falado como um segredo divertido, provocando um rubor em meu rosto e mais vergonha de minha parte. Na situação que me encontrava até o menor dos comentários abalavam meu autocontrole. Suscetível a mais magia que jamais encontrei antes, deixava minhas emoções descontroladas, fluindo como parte do poder que usaria.

Meu cabelo se misturou à poção finalmente ativando-a. Vi o corpo de papel afastar-se, pedindo que, 'por favor', começasse.

A primeira palavra foi dita e pude sentir a segunda a acompanhando, a terceira saiu de mal grado quando minha garganta ficara seca. Umedeci os lábios rapidamente sem perder o ritmo das letras que mais pareciam arrancadas de minha boca e não faladas. O feitiço passou a dominar meu corpo, não me deixava recuperar o fôlego, forçava a emissão de fonemas independente de quase não serem mais ouvidas. Empurrava meu corpo para frente, sufocando=me com o cheiro forte, não queria nem deixava que meus músculos relaxassem, tirando não só energia mental quanto física.

Num momento de suspense, quando a música pára **¹** para reiniciar numa nova cadência ainda mais poderosa, vi Malchior desaparecendo; suas mãos desenrolando-se, suas pernas, seu corpo e cabeça, sendo puxados de volta ao livro. Não era para isso ter acontecido, no entanto. O feitiço traria carne para o corpo temporário já dentro do símbolo, assim como ossos, trazendo de volta aquilo que perdeu por instantes; não era necessária a volta para o livro.

Contudo, a magia não terminara e as palavras voltaram a ser vomitadas, letra por letra.

As últimas palavras do feitiço saíram amargas da minha boca. Cheiro estranho dominou o quarto. Senti um aperto forte no coração, não a ansiedade febril da nova descoberta, não era a serotonina que ali atuava. Sentia um aperto forte, o hormônio do perigo, fuga, medo, ansiedade, tensão, aquele que aumentava meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pressão sangüínea era a adrenalina.

Deuses de todos os céus, todos os tempos, de todas as crenças. Vi os olhos rubros antes mesmo de sentir o redemoinho negro abrir portal em meu quarto. As letras arcaicas, medievais e barrocas, tão lindas em sua extravagância, abandonaram descaradamente as folhas do livro, alongando e distorcendo, revoltosas, circulando no ar pesado.

Músculos contraídos, pensamento rápido, anos de treinamento titã me prepararam para enfrentar o que estava vendo. Heroína. Bandido. Bem versus o Mal. O maniqueísmo pedia por uma ação no momento do clímax, simples, rápido e fácil.

Mas a ação que durante anos pratiquei parecia antiga agora, parecia distinta, como se eu nunca a tivesse feito antes, como se não mais importasse se a fizesse ou não... Oh Azar **²** quem eu queria enganar? No momento em que as últimas palavras abandonaram o livro e me rodearam, o vento escuro passando pelo meu rosto numa carícia desprezível, não pensei em me levantar e me preparar para o ataque, talvez mal tenha pensado no Mal que libertei no mundo, isso só me ocorreu muito tempo depois. Azar! Eu só conseguia pensar em como fui estúpida e arregalar meus olhos.

O surdo 'não' articulado pela minha boca, inútil como ele era, foi só o que serviu para dentes selvagens arreganharem-se numa das páginas esvoaçantes. Senti o bafo quente em mim antes ainda de ver os nomes sendo trocados.

E temi – céus como temi – pelos meus amigos que nada sabiam quando os olhos vermelhos brilharam, arrepiando minha pele, queimando o símbolo demoníaco em mim.

Malchior... Rorek... Rorek... Malchior... Duas pessoas diferentes. Um dragão e um herói. E o mago que eu pensava existir estava morto, o homem que eu admirava, foi derrotado, pela criatura maligna que se libertava graças a mim.

Pareciam horas... Muito tempo desde o início do vendaval e durante todo ele quis chorar, como se fizesse diferença, pois eu tinha condenado todos aqueles que dizia ter amado.

Algo se moveu na superfície do livro aberto, e recuei com o medo que pensava não ter. Arrepiava-me descontroladamente, loucamente quando um corpo masculino emergia do dito cujo.

Cabelos longos, brancos, olhos claros, de um azul cristalino, lábios finos esculpidos em um leve sorriso. Exatamente como nas figuras, exatamente como deveria ser: forte, alto, imponente, mas gentil, incrivelmente lindo... Mas aqueles olhos não eram puros como os céus, instantes atrás brilharam como o fogo dos infernos.

\- Ravena...

Aquele hálito cálido envolveu-me, a voz encantadora chegou aos meus ouvidos e uma insana ânsia de vômito comprimiu minha garganta. _Como se atreve?_ A me enganar cautelosamente e me seduzir abertamente... Como _me_ atrevo a pensar que _finalmente_ o tenho em minha frente, real, perto de mim, me desconcentrando com sua presença.

\- Co-como?...

\- Querida, não fique tão chocada. Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, não?

\- Como pôde?

Num movimento de cabeça que me doía o coração de tão familiar que parecia ele desconsiderou minha pergunta. Seu cabelo rebelde lhe cobriu o perfil enquanto olhava em volta. Puxei minha perna para perto vendo seus pés iniciarem uma caminhada; meus amigos sem nada perceber.

\- Bem... eu acho que você pode dizer que é da minha natureza, mas você não gosta muito dessa resposta ao que me recordo.

Pelo tempo de sua odiosa fala pude sentir seus dedos na mecha de meu cabelo recém cortado. Não conseguia me mover, nem para afastar-me daquela mão que me tocava, nem para atacar aquela criatura ou fugir dela.

\- O que você fez comigo?!

\- Querida! Eu ainda não fiz nada com a gentil dama.

_Ainda_... Por que isso não me assusta tanto quanto deveria?... Eu não desejo a morte, eu não desejo meu fim, eu desejo a vida, eu desejo viver como ainda não o fiz... Eu desejo aquilo que não posso ter.

\- Então por que não consigo me mexer?

Ele piscou os olhos por um instante, não respondendo minha pergunta, mas provando que a escutou e que não sabia exatamente o que fazer com aquela informação naquele momento. Continuou, no entanto a passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo, repetindo os mesmos gestos que fez antes, mas sendo _real_ dessa vez.

\- Sensação interessante o tato... Pensar que não precisei muito mais do que isso para atraí-la a minha pessoa.

Seu toque queimava; a temperatura de seu corpo muito acima do comum, dedos transferindo calor para mim, o suor sendo a resposta natural do meu corpo. Fechava meus olhos com força, odiando o fato de não poder me mexer, de não poder me afastar, de não poder atacá-lo.

\- O que você fez comigo?!

\- Não estamos um pouco irritados por um acaso, estamos? Não seria nada interessante deixar a emoção tomar conta, não, Ravena querida?

Concordando inteiramente com Raiva, meus olhos abriram-se, vermelhos, da cor que passava a odiar ainda mais. Os poucos livros que Malchior deixou em meu quarto voou para seu dono, modificados, tornaram-se armas capazes de realmente ferir aquele que mirava.

\- Minha nossa querida, sejamos racionais. – os livros voltaram à posição anterior, não por meu comando – Não posso acreditar que queira usar livros, _nosso_ bem mais precioso para me machucar. Só o fato de você cogitar tal possibilidade me machuca tremendamente, jóia de minha vida.

Meus olhos focaram mais duramente os dele, desejando que olhar pudesse matar, da mesma maneira que desejava que a garrafa com absinto o pudesse quando o acertasse. Sem tirar os olhos de mim ele interrompeu minha telecinese, deixando o frasco de vidro parado, no meio do caminho, no ar. O vidro explodiu raivoso assim que percebi isso.

\- Vamos, querida... Assim não tem nem graça; como vamos comemorar minha libertação agora sem absinto?

Garras surgiram e presas apareceram em minha boca, já preparada para utilizá-los vi quando Malchior segurou com simplicidade meus pulsos e colocou minhas mãos para o chão.

\- Não, não, meu bem, deixe seu pai fora de nossa discussão, ainda tenho contas pendentes para resolver com o velho Scath, mas não agora, por favor.

Senti as marcas de Trigon queimarem em meu corpo, meus olhos voltaram ao normal em choque e usaria se pudesse as mãos para tirarem a sensação de gelo cruel pelo medo de trazer meu _pai_. Mas as mãos de Malchior foram mais rápidas e mesmo que seu toque queimasse ainda mais minha pele, impediu que os sinais voltassem.

\- Relaxe, já disse que não quero falar com ele. 'Trigon' é o nome que o chamam agora? Pensei que ele fosse se tornar mais criativo com o passar dos anos... Enfim, não parece que ele está tão bem assim.

Malchior já tinha levantado, divagando sobre algo que já não sei, deixada no chão sem clemência. Podia o ver testando seu novo corpo, me esquecendo completamente ainda dentro do círculo. O livro permanecia perto de mim, emanando ainda a mesma energia do rapaz que dava as costas para mim. O livro! Ele _deve_ ter algum valor, até então com as figuras tão falsamente postas por Malchior.

Completamente entorpecida me arrastei até o livro, conjurando um feitiço na cabeça para destruí-lo. Quando meus dedos iam tocá-lo uma bola de fogo atravessou o caminho, queimando de leve minha mão e me assustando, como ele queria, não fazendo dano nenhum ao caderno, já que a mesma barreira branca que o protegia antes, voltou a protegê-lo. Isso significa que ele continua sendo importante...

\- Claro que o é, pequena ave, é de grande valor sentimental para mim e eu sou bastante afetuoso para com ele, por favor, não o toque.

\- Por que não? Já o toquei milhões de vezes até hoje, por que se importar logo agora, se o toco ou não?

Finalmente _vi_ o sorriso daquela criatura. Um sorriso de tirar o sopro, cheio de energia, de malícia, de esperteza. Um desafio para sobreviver a atenção que recebia agora e o comentário que faria em seguida.

\- Milhões de vezes não foram o suficiente para você, acredito eu. Em todo caso, digamos que meu zelo em relação ao caderno é demais exacerbado. Não me agrada vê-lo sendo tocado.

Levantei uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que isso significava, vendo-o mexer os dedos, abrir e fechar as mãos, sentindo o sangue correr pelas veias... Será que ele ainda estava ligado ao livro de alguma forma? Tentei me levantar de novo.

\- Não faria isso, cara mia, não adianta; o efeito do feitiço ainda não passou...

Não adiantava, realmente, só consegui me levantar um pouco antes de sentar. Os minutos passaram sem que nada fosse dito, sem que eu soubesse o que fazer.

\- Você acha que Dorian Gray estava vivo depois daquele pacto? – esperei que ele não visse nada especial na pergunta, mas quando ele me olhou de soslaio com um grande sorriso, sabia logo que ele tinha percebido.

\- Eu acho que o laço entre o livro e eu é um segredo apenas meu e do livro.

Consegui chegar até perto da escrivaninha, me levantando pouco a pouco depois que o vi olhando para mim, conhecedor demais, aumentava minha sensação de ser uma marionete, desengonçada como estava.

\- Por que você diz isso?

\- Porque é o que você vem pensando há um bom tempo.

\- Você está lendo minha mente?!

\- Se você me deixa, não evito ler... – dando de ombros – Mas acho que Dorian teve o infortúnio de não ter sido um mago, viveria muito mais não fosse a fraca proteção que envolvia seu quadro. Mas diga-me querida, você ainda acredita que sou imaginário? Que sou feito de papel como da última vez?

Encostei-me na mesinha, fraca demais para agüentar em pé, cansada demais para _não_ me submeter a esse sonho maluco.

\- Ah não, querida, isso é bem real. Eu estou vivo, é carne que tenho finalmente em meu corpo, é meu calor que você sente nesse quarto que facilmente posso chamar de meu. Não acredita? Chamemos então seus amigos para julgarem por ti?

Meus dedos fechados com força em minha mão voaram para o rosto de Malchior e sabia que ele iria segurar meu pulso como tinha feito antes, mas não podia deixar que ameaçasse meus amigos.

\- É uma pena ter gastado todas as suas energias, amor, como irá se proteger agora? Ou como irá defender seus amigos?

Terror encheu meus olhos e o pouco da minha energia restante se tornou uma mensagem telepática de ajuda, para quem estivesse mais perto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ A maior idiotice do mundo: retirarem esse acento gráfico diferencial  
> ² Seria a entidade suprema de seu planeta, Azarath  
> Não é de grande importância, mas não sabia da verdadeira definição de runa, antes de procurar no dicionário: do escandinavo, em sueco runa, 'segredo'. Substantivo feminino. Cada um dos caracteres, em forma de haste com esgalhos, que compunham a escrita alfabética usada pelos povos germânicos desde o século III até o século XIV.


	10. Enclausuramento sem cláusula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de 396 dias (um ano + um mês + um dia), conclusão!

Malchior me olhava como se entendesse o que eu tinha feito, mas nada fazia para impedir ou reclamar sobre o que tinha percebido. Vi suas pupilas dilatarem-se, diminuindo as íris de cor brilhante. Seus olhos dançavam na pista que era meu rosto. Senti minhas bochechas arderem, contrariando a idéia de já ter me acostumado ao escrutínio do olhar de Malchior.

Ele não parecia preocupado na movimentação de meus amigos ou no meu fortalecimento gradativo. Lendo ou não minha mente ele já deve ter percebido que eu já era capaz de conjurar alguns feitiços. Foi sempre assim tão desatento com aqueles que não julga ser ameaça? O que pensava? O que faria?

\- Quantas vezes Scath tentou retornar para cá?

\- Ahn? – não tinha mais dúvidas que ele conseguiria traduzir o monossílabo como "não sei do que você está falando", ele conseguiria entender até mesmo o meu silêncio.

\- Você não sabe muito sobre Trigon não é, _ma_ _belle_? Mas por que eu tenho essa idéia que não sai da minha cabeça, de que você é importante, e não é pouco, para aquele velho demônio. É muito estranha essa sensação e eu não gosto nem um pouco dela... Quer me fazer o favor de explicar?

\- Você não deveria estar se preocupando com outras coisas agora?

Malchior era de fato um ser diferente, de que outra maneira poderia se explicar o fato de me sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido? A maior prova era ver seus olhos brilharem e se aprofundassem em minha alma, simplesmente porque ele podia.

\- Agradeço sua preocupação. O mundo pode esperar, seus amigos podem guerrear comigo num outro momento e Scath pode ferver no Inferno por alguns minutos mais, porque agora, minha maior preocupação é com você... O que farei com você minha querida ave? Com essa asa quebrada, não conseguirá sobreviver por muito tempo, mas mantê-la não seria sensato, já que não pode cantar...

Estranhamente pôs um dedo no queixo anguloso, olhando-me e divagando sobre o que parecia uma coisa um tanto simples, determinar a morte de uma pessoa, ou determinar sua vida. Brincando com seus ideais, pois sabia, era ele quem mandava de agora em diante. Ele, o sol, forte e brilhante, os outros meros corpos celestes que precisavam de sua energia.

-... E a barganha que poderia acontecer com seu pai não adiantaria muito se não sei seu real valor, mas matá-la também seria um desperdício. Que diria para aquele demônio irascível quando soubesse que destruí um de seus _offsprings_ **¹**? Minha nossa querida, quanto trabalho você me dá...

Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, me senti um estorvo, me senti como a criancinha que eu era quando aprendia em Azarath. Uma criança sem talento, que não fazia nada direito e só trazia problemas com as emoções. A vontade de chutar, arranhar e machucar Malchior voltou de novo, mas desapareceu tão rápido quanto chegou, ele já bloqueava meu poder, a mesma esfera branca nos envolveu por um instante ou dois, o suficiente para a vontade passar.

\- Por quê?... Por que você não me mata logo e acaba com isso?!

\- Realmente então, o que farei com você?... Nem me dá tempo para pensar! Não importa quantas chances te dê para fugir, você está muito debilitada para correr... Se lutar com você, serei um covarde, não porque estou lutando contra uma mulher, mas porque estaria lutando contra uma mulher muito mais fraca do que eu... Se te deixar viva você irá repudiar a maioria das minhas ações, talvez se mate sozinha dessa maneira, mas me daria muita dor de cabeça até o momento chegar... _Alas_! **²** Que faremos minha querida?

Uma mão negra, longa e de unhas pontudas apareceu no pescoço descoberto do rapaz mais alto que eu. Eu sentia sua carne cedendo sem resistência ao objeto cortante, eu poderia matá-lo, sei que poderia, só precisava afundar um pouco mais minha garra, rápido, bem rapidamente, poderei não conseguir caso seja de outra maneira. Mas Malchior continuava com os olhos fixos em mim, desafiando-me, embora sua cabeça estivesse alta e seu pescoço à minha disposição, ele se recusava a tirar os olhos de mim, se aproximando, infelizmente, para mais perto da minha lâmina assassina.

\- Você não consegue mesmo não é, minha querida?

Foi dito em um tom tão baixo, tão simples que não pensei em nada para rebater. Tremi quando vi aquele corpo vindo mais para perto, diminuindo minha lâmina por conta própria, mesmo que no campo mágico ele nada estivesse fazendo. Não queria me encolher, mas já não agüentava mais, não agüentava fingir ser aquela pessoa forte, preparada para tudo e todos, principalmente quando tinha alguém que o era em meu lugar. Malchior conseguia tirar tudo que me era caro.

Ainda com uma das minhas garras em seu pescoço Malchior fez com que seu corpo ficasse rente ao meu, tão perto que eu sentia seu braço no meu, seu cabelo em meu rosto. Conseguia ver uma linha vermelha escorrendo pelo pescoço branco dele, vi o traço que o sangue fazia até chegar à leve armadura que o rapaz usava. O 'M' negro no peito metálico junto ao meu... Nenhum inimigo chegara tão próximo, nem meus amigos invadiam tanto meu espaço pessoal. Minhas mãos voltaram ao normal e fechei meus olhos entendendo que não importava mais o que eu fizesse.

Pensei que seria um golpe frio de espada em minha barriga, tão profundo seria o corte que o pedaço de metal poderia ser visto em minhas costas, mas foi uma mão de dedos longos e toque ardente que segurou confiante minha cintura. O sangue quente jorrado da hemorragia que eu pensava que iria sentir onde ele me tocara tornou-se um calafrio diferente de todos que eu já tinha sentido. Malchior deixou então que os dedos, que tão levemente inspecionaram se meu braço estava inerte, roçassem meu pescoço.

Um soluço quase escapou dos meus lábios, fechei meus olhos com mais força, com medo de ver o que estava acontecendo, a morte que sofreria. Por isso quando senti uma respiração em meu pescoço, tremi. Uma sensação esquisita que fez com que minha cabeça se levantasse para ver o rosto de Malchior no meu.

Com seu nariz afilado encostado em minha bochecha ele me falou alguma coisa. Não conseguia entender, só conseguia ouvir meu coração disparado em minhas orelhas, vi os lábios dele se curvarem num sorriso; Malchior colou sua boca em meu ouvido, repetindo a mesma fala novamente.

\- Você perde a ação perto de mim, sabia?

Todo toque tem sua característica, seu feitio, sua índole. E cada pessoa tem seu jeito próprio na hora de tocar o próximo. Toques amigáveis, temerosos, chamativos... Todos estes já senti, já fiz. Toques raivosos, rancorosos, também, assim como violentos e assassinos. Para um empata a pior coisa do mundo é o toque, algo tido como tão simples sendo tão revelador.

Numa luta isso não tem tanto problema ódio emitido por um soco, ira emitida num chute, são facilmente bloqueados, anulados se lhes pago na mesma moeda. Por isso que achava tão fácil mostrar a Raiva, por isso que é ela a que mais aparece que mais tenho cuidado.

Mas a mão que segurava minha cintura e pressionava gentilmente minha barriga não tinha um toque que lembra um ataque numa batalha; dificilmente poderia dizer que era cólera aquilo que movia a mão. Também não era tímida, tinha completa noção do que estava fazendo, de onde se encontrava; acreditava em sua posição, mas o modo como seus dedos se apoiavam em meu corpo alternando em apertos ou não sugeria um pedido, uma permissão pela qual estava disposto a conseguir.

Nem Jinx, nem Adonis, nem Estelar ou Ciborgue, nem ninguém fizera esse tipo de pressão, esse toque tão estranho.

Fogo combate fogo, gelo o próprio gelo, é possível fazer com que o fogo elimine o gelo e o gelo, o fogo. Mas como competir com algo desconhecido, nunca antes visto?

Maomé negou tudo quanto o Anjo mensageiro lhe disse, num momento de desespero e dúvida. Alguns dizem que Musashi ainda lutou, enfurecido, ensandecido, contra aqueles que o traiu. Não que meus feitos sejam tão grandiosos quanto o deles – Deuses, isso é por demais ridículo para ser comparado – mas que adiantava negar a morte, que parecia não vir irritantemente logo depôs que tomei minha decisão? Ou lutar, como Malchior já disse e eu sou forçada a admitir, quando já não podia mais?

Adoraria ser como Sophie Germain ou Theano ou Hipácia, para me esconder sob uma identidade falsa ou ser protegida por alguém influente, o marido, o pai; mas não poderia nesse exato momento.

A intenção também do próprio toque o modifica totalmente, assim como as emoções atreladas a eles. Não conseguia ler a mente de Malchior, temia do que veria se pudesse. Mesmo assim afastei minha cabeça da dele para olhar para seu rosto, inquirindo o que seu olhar indescritível poderia oferecer, tentando ignorar que ele não tinha movido os dedos do meu pescoço quando percebeu meu movimento, e que o roçar deles me fazia tremer.

\- Por quê?

Voz baixa, talvez de medo, talvez porque se lhe falasse ele pudesse se afastar, e eu não queria que se fosse. Era uma das poucas pessoas que podia me confundir tanto; incomodava-me, claro, sempre acostumada a saber de tudo. Mas não era uma sensação de toda desconfortável, não era desagradável a ponto de não a querer mais.

\- Sabe por que tu não consegues te mexer? Por que não atacas, defendes ou foges? Ou o porquê de tudo isso só acontecer comigo?

Imperceptível foi o meu balançar de cabeça, desnecessário também o foi; ele me conhecia melhor do que ninguém agora, podendo entender-me apenas por um simples olhar.

\- Você é minha Lua, minha querida, e eu sou o teu Sol, não lembras? E tal como a mulher e suas diferentes facetas – passando os dedos delicadamente pelo meu rosto, com cuidado pelas bochechas até o espaço debaixo de meus olhos –, a rainha da noite repousa hoje na escuridão.

\- Dois dias atrás, a lua tornou-se negra, nova se assim a quiser chamar; e você a copiou meu bem... Disposta a desaparecer do mundo comum onde é observada sem pena, disposta a abandonar, por momentos, aqueles que iluminava, para recolher-se em si procurando sua própria iluminação, sua força para voltar depois Crescente. – e como um mágico faria, tirara os dedos de minha face, deixando-me surpresa pela falta de contato – É o teu momento de _solitude_ , de submissão, de andar nas trevas seguindo a luz, sempre tão e tão distante de si...

\- Disposta a se sacrificar por outros que julga serem melhores do que si, recebendo marcas abomináveis, cicatrizes de seu heroísmo. – soprou em meu pescoço, como fogo de um dragão mítico, um suspiro, um gemido, deixei escapar quando o senti – Marcas horrendas enfim, que se tornam belas se vistas do jeito certo. Marcas demoníacas que te machucam mesmo já tendo te acostumado a elas...

Ser posta na berlinda era o que mais me perturbava. Ser criticada, analisada, medida, acabando muitas vezes machucada no final. Não é como a timidez aquilo que me toma nessas horas, é quase como um sexto sentido natural, de sobrevivência. Descobrir que você era fraca, que não sabe das coisas, ser menosprezada com provas irrefutáveis ainda mais...

Ciborgue sabia o quanto eu odiava a bateria de exames e treinos mensais que éramos obrigados a cumprir. Por esse motivo ele estava lá, amigo, muito mais do que um irmão, colocando uma mão reconfortante dizendo 'tudo bem', um carinho impossível em seu olho biônico, o único vermelho que me agradava, que sempre queria ver quando saía o mais rápido possível do circuito.

Robin também sabia. Garoto maravilha nunca suportando ser posto em segundo lugar, colocava um punho ameaçador na parede próxima a mim comentando coisas simples, coisas que seriam melhores serem deixadas quietas, mas que irritavam, pelo fato de existirem. Menino prodígio piorava a situação verbalizando-as, fazendo o que seu mestre fazia consigo. Batman criou um grande líder, mas o deixou com sua herança e o maior defeito no mais jovem, essa arrogância sem justificativa muitas vezes.

Mas essa era a primeira vez que eu era, literalmente, pressionada contra a parede e a impressão que Malchior deixava em meu corpo e mente seria tão ou mais profunda quanto o sinal que fazia em meu pescoço.

Durante alguns angustiantes fiquei calada, não porque não queria atrapalhar sua fala, não porque queria ouvi-la, mas simplesmente porque não podia! Não conseguia com a garganta comprimida e com o nariz irritado por algo inexistente. Virei meu rosto para um lado onde olhos azuis não se encontravam quando percebi que estava à beira do choro, algo tão diferente de meu personagem. Malchior conseguia fazer como ninguém aparecer minhas diversas facetas, meus múltiplos 'eu' com facilidade.

Tentei falar, por mais que minha voz estivesse embargada, para pedir que parasse. De quando em quando é bom receber ordens, ser apenas mandada não tendo que ser forçada a tomar decisões difíceis, complicadas, mas sentia mais que via os fios brancos em meus membros, os fios de marionete que Malchior usava. Pedi para parar de novo, mas ele me ignorou.

Ele soprou outra vez e o primeiro soluço de agonia veio abafado, aqui pensando que ele apertava ainda mais minha traquéia, fechando minhas veias respiratórias, acabando com minha vida. Mas aquele soluço foi sufocado não por uma mão forte no pescoço ou na boca. Fui silenciada por um par de lábios, finos como o corpo do dono, mas que cobriam com perfeição a minha boca, tal qual aquele corpo abraçava o meu.

Mal percebi seus dedos trazendo meu rosto para perto do seu, mas meus olhos aumentaram em choque, violeta contra azul, e vi Malchior fechando os olhos lentamente enquanto seus dedos se abrigavam entre meus fios de cabelo.

Parei de respirar quando senti a respiração dele na minha, quando ele fez mais pressão sob meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos deixando que as lágrimas finalmente libertassem-se depois de anos presas, numa indicação mais clara do que palavras do que a presença de Malchior junto a mim produzia.

Um dedo despreocupado impediu o caminho da água salgada que cobria meu rosto depois que se afastou.

\- Está na hora, querida. Diga a Trigon que ele terá que esperar se quiser dominar o mundo. Eu o farei primeiro e já é hora de começar a conquista.

Ele tirava a outra mão de meu corpo, juntamente com a mão do rosto, me deixando desamparada. Perdida. _Acabou_. Ele iria destruir tudo o que eu conhecia, contudo a sensação de inércia mantinha-se quando ele foi me dar o beijo de adeus, o beijo da morte.

Não era ele o meu príncipe encantado, meu cavaleiro na armadura brilhante – embora, segundo ele dizia, tivesse sangue nobre nas veias quentes de seu corpo, embora fosse uma proteção prateada polida que vestia – mas inclinei-me nele mesmo assim. Urgente era a necessidade de parar com o Mal, urgente deveria ser detido, mas meus lábios não paravam de pedir pelos deles.

Tendo fechado os olhos logo que circulei seu pescoço, não pude evitar, só pude completar meu egoísmo. Meus lábios formigando reencontraram os dele, atraídos, como todo o meu corpo, pelo calor tão característico de um ser mítico que cospe fogo. Por um instante senti o corpo tenso de Malchior, e pensei que ele ia me recusar, desmanchando de vez a farsa de seu amor por mim.

Mas no outro instante, não sei, a dor que começava antes a apertar meu coração passou, porque Malchior sorrira de leve, pressionado a boca na minha depois.

O mestre ensinando sua aluna, como tantas vezes fez, envolveu-me e me deixei ser envolvida, pelos braços, pela língua, pela mente e espírito, aproveitando os segundos lentos e calmos antes da tempestade iminente representada por batidas na porta.

Pela energia e impaciência só podia ser o Robin. Porém apenas uma parte de meu cérebro pensando nisso, a maior parte focada nas sensações de estar entregue a Malchior e os vestígios do ritual ainda passando em mim.

\- Ravena? Mutano disse que você pediu 'socorro'. Ravena? Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

A cada frase nova, batida feitas pelo líder, sabia que ele também recebera a mensagem, o laço que tínhamos o permitia, mas ainda assim ele disse 'Mutano'.

\- Ravena?!

Eu sabia que esse tempo chegaria, eu que o pedi, e Malchior esperava pacientemente por ele, mas agora seria melhor que esse momento nunca tivesse que chegar.

\- _Mon chérrie_... – a doçura de sua voz contrastava tristemente com a força com a qual sua mão segurava meu rosto depois da interrupção – seus amigos são extremamente irritantes neste momento... Por que você os chamou?

\- E - eu...

\- Shhusshh. Você me deu a maior prova de devoção a mim, e por isso lhe sou grato; sei que você não ousaria levantar um dedo contra minha pessoa agora, mas... – os dedos comprimiram minhas faces machucando-as – Acredito que passei tempo demais aqui, já passou da ocasião, não, amor? Tenho que ir agora, veja bem, estou atrasado.

Sua mão direita aumentou. Tornou-se negra, escamosa, como todo o resto de seu corpo. Convencido, sorriu com dentes afiados e olhos cor de rubi, segurando meu corpo entre a mão agora gigante, enquanto quebrava o teto de meu quarto e subia ao telhado.

Ouvindo o barulho do outro lado da porta, Robin finalmente pôde chutá-la e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. O que viu fez com que a máscara do seu rosto virasse duas grandes bolas brancas de perplexidade. Correu ao telhado, ao menos o que restava dele.

\- Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão bem. Senti falta desse cheiro.

Era uma voz gutural, rouca e difícil de ser compreendida, mas parecida com a voz do homem que durante tanto tempo ouvi. Tentei me soltar daquela garra gigantesca e minhas tentativas o lembraram de minha existência.

\- Ah querida, aí está você. Não vai chorar agora, vai? Eu não preciso mais de você.

O fio da marionete se partiu quando Malchior me soltou daquela altura. Não era surpreendentemente alto, mas com minha surpresa ante as palavras cruas, eu estava impedida de qualquer movimento. Senti-me caindo e não conseguia levitar.

Duas mãos verdes me seguraram antes que eu chegasse ao chão, Robin nunca falhando no seu tempo perfeito. O canhão de plasma de Ciborgue acertou Malchior, Estelar e Mutano aparecendo pela porta do telhado logo atrás.

\- Ei! Ninguém machuca minha irmãzinha, nem mesmo um dragão como você!

Ele riu, algo que mais parecia trovões, com o comentário. Robin tentou ao máximo ignorá-lo para me perguntar se eu estava bem.

\- Então você é o Ciborgue? Pelo que Ravena contou esperava muito mais. Sou forçado a admitir, no entanto, essa sua arma é bastante intrigante.

Ele coçou com uma das enormes unhas pretas o lugar em que foi atacado, se ele tinha tanta ousadia é porque sabia que era mais forte que nós.

\- Cumé que é, rapaz? Tu tá zoando da minha cara?!

\- Ninguém tem o direito de caçoar de um amigo meu, e se é você que o faz sou obrigada a tomá-lo como inimigo. Arrependa-se antes que eu lhe traga dor!

Trovadas ressoavam no céu quando o dragão riu novamente, porém surgiram nuvens escuras dessa vez. A natureza seguindo meu estado de desilusão.

\- Vocês são engraçados!

\- Essa voz... – Mutano reconheceu-a, olhando incrédulo para a figura em sua frente – você é o dragão do livro que Rae estava lendo!

\- E você não é tão burro quanto eu pensava que seria... Mas continua em meu caminho, assim como todos vocês.

Deixando de ser lenda, Malchior lançou fogo em nós. A única coisa que poderia me acordar. Um escudo negro protegeu todos enquanto me levantava.

\- Você _não_ vai machucar meus amigos.

\- Tem certeza, querida? E quem os irá proteger? Tu?

\- Do melhor jeito possível!

Palavras de poder antigo eu dizia, feitiços que li e aprendi, magia negra que estava disposta a usar. Lançava feitiço após feitiços, o mais rápido possível, para acabar com sua defesa e quem sabe sua vida. Mas Malchior levantou a pata e anulou todas as mágicas.

\- Isso é inútil, Ravena, bem sabes que não pode me machucar.

\- _Azarath Metrion Zynthos_!

Uma bola de fogo bloqueou outro ataque meu, esse com ainda mais facilidade que o primeiro.

\- Minha nossa, querida! Assim parece que você não aprende. Eu te ensinei tudo que sabes, não há maneira alguma de que me derrotes.

Um feitiço que misturava fogo e ar foi lançado em minha direção e não pude detê-lo. Fui jogada para o interior do meu quarto, mas meus amigos iniciaram um ataque sincronizado, comandados pelo grito de Robin, determinados a vencer a qualquer custo.

\- Mas isso não dará certo. – murmurei olhando a luta acima; podiam cansar Malchior, mas não derrotá-lo, e o dragão tinha a possibilidade de matá-los se o quisesse. A luta por demais injusta para nosso lado.

_\- Não, não vai dar certo..._

Virei o rosto rápido, preparada para qualquer inimigo que tivesse conseguido entrar aqui, mas não vi nada.

\- Será que estou imaginando coisas?

_\- Não..._ – a voz riu baixa – _pelo menos ainda não._

Virei novamente, agora certa de que havia algo estranho no meu quarto, quando reparei onde estava pisando. As runas. Devem ter me passado alguma mensagem e eu só estava bastante agitada.

Acompanhei o desenho no chão do meu quarto, esperando por uma resposta, uma iluminação, algo que me ajudasse. Cheguei ao meio dele, um livro branco ali.

\- O livro!

O barulho de armas explodindo, de gritos enérgicos, de animais perigosos era a trilha sonora da luta quando reapareci.

\- Malchior.

\- Quando vai perceber que não adianta usar o que te ensinei, não vai me derrotar?

\- Eu não quero te derrotar. Você não me ensinou só feitiços – mostrando o livro iluminado pela primeira vez desde que voltei – você também me ensinou uma maldição!

Mesmo inexperiente consegui falar as palavras, estranhando a facilidade que estava tendo num ritual ainda mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que fiz, mas consegui traze-lo de volta para o livro. Fiquei exausta ainda assim, caindo logo em seguida, o livro fechado estatelando no chão perto de mim.

\- Rae!

O primeiro que chegou foi Mutano, ajoelhando-se e me perguntando se estava bem. Não me contive, abracei-o com força, feliz, porque eu _consegui_. Consegui salvar meus amigos que sempre me salvaram, muito mais do que imaginam. Robin talvez tenha sido o único que tinha visto os vestígios de choro no meu rosto, mas todos puderam ver meu sorriso agora que o céu ficava claro novamente.

Eles sorriam comigo, coagidos por um algo quase nunca visto, pela vitória e pela união que ela representava. Quis soltar Mutano, tão nervoso com a surpresa que o corpo estava estático, mas olhei para o céu quando iria me afastar, e ele estava azul, tão azul no céu sem nuvens, no oceano profundo...

Apertei um pouco mais Mutano nos braços, antes de ser levada para dentro da Torre, cansada e não mais sorrindo. Ele tinha me dito que libertá-lo seria perigoso, mas ninguém nunca me disse que aprisioná-lo seria doloroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Não consegui encontrar uma tradução exata para essa palavra. Offspring seria a criança nascida, recém nascida, o rebento, a cria, o descendente.  
> ² Uma das expressões inglesas mais bonitas em minha opinião. 'Alas' é uma exclamação que poderia ser traduzida como 'infelizmente', 'com meus profundos arrependimentos', ou 'meu deus!', para se proteger de algum mal ou perigo. Exprime sofrimento, pesar, pena ou preocupação; mas a palavra vinda do interior da Inglaterra, sendo uma mistura entre o francês e o inglês medieval, na maioria das vezes indica apreensão, má sorte ou azar. Não é mais usada atualmente, mas é muito comum no conto dos Irmãos Grimm ou em contos de Hans Christian Andersen. Ex.: "It rained all day, Alas I can't go outside".


End file.
